Daisies
by Kellan's girlfriend
Summary: Rosalie&Emmett. All Human.Emmett and Rose are happily married, and now Rose really wants a baby. But for some reason, it just ain't happening. And it doesn't help that everywhere all she sees are babies, babies, babies. Rated M. Slightly OOC.
1. Morning Routines

**Heya. Well, this is my first attempt at writing something like this on fanfiction, so please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

**One**

I woke up freezing.

Shivering, I rolled over in the bed, only to see that Emmett had stolen all the covers during the night, as per usual. Scowling, I grabbed the edge of the duvet and tugged it away from him, wrapping myself up in it. It was warm from Emmett's body heat, and I clutched onto it.

It was the same old familiar routine. I was forever waking up cold. Emmett was a restless sleeper, always tossing and turning. Meanwhile, I just conked out and didn't move until I was woken again. And it was usually below subzero temperatures in our house in the mornings, which was always the reason for me waking earlier than I normally should.

Emmett made a growling noise and rolled over, stealing the duvet from me again. The blast of freezing air chilled me instantly, and my arm shot out to grab the covers back again. I yanked them back over me, this time taking the entire duvet, and bundled myself up in it.

This woke Emmett up, and he rolled onto his back, his arms reaching blindly for the covers. I held onto them tightly when he tried to tug them back.

"Rosalie. Fuck. Sake."

"Emmett. Piss. Off."

Goosebumps had erupted across his bare chest, but I felt no pity. I wasn't a morning person, at all. I didn't appreciate having my covers stolen from me.

"Rose, I'm cold," he whined, blearily throwing me his puppy dog eyes. They didn't work on me this early in the morning.

"Now you know how I feel when I wake up," I snapped, clutching to the duvet tighter. Emmett was as strong as hell, and I knew if he really wanted to he could snatch them back. I think he just liked arguing with me.

"Wear fucking cotton pyjamas or something, then," he said, exasperatedly.

"You won't let me! I tried once before and you complained and ended up taking them off me!" I said, irritated. I normally wore lingerie to bed, which Emmett much preferred to my old fleecy pyjamas that I still had in my wardrobe. The lingerie didn't exactly work against the icy morning air, though.

"I don't know why you can't just ignore me. I'm only your husband, after all."

I snorted at his joke, pulling the duvet up and over my head, stretching out under it luxuriously. I heard him sigh loudly. Without any prior warning, he yanked on the duvet, breaking through my grip, and then he was suddenly underneath it with me.

I narrowed my eyes at him when he made a big show of teeth chattering, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me over to him. I jumped at his touch; his hands were freezing.

"Emmett!" I hissed, torn between irritation and amusement. I could never stay annoyed at him for long, even when he stole all the covers every morning and rendered me an ice cube.

"Rosalie!" he said, mimicking my tone. He pulled me until I was right next to him, my semi-heated body against his chilled one.

"Hi," I grinned. "What's up?"

He grinned wickedly back, and my heart began to speed up. I knew that grin.

"I'll just have to show you, won't I?" he said, and kissed me. I melted in his arms, any remaining irritation at his cover-stealing completely fading away. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, pressing his lower half into me. He continued to kiss me, hot and slow until I felt him long and hard between my legs. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, barely able to breathe, barely able to think.

I don't know what he did to me, but whatever it was it turned me into a horny, breathless, quivering mess of what used to resemble Rosalie.

Emmett made quick work of my underwear and his boxers, as was his special talent. He had been famous back in high school for being able to completely strip a person, no matter how many clothes they were wearing, in under twenty seconds. But of course, he had been the school man-whore, so it wasn't surprising. I was just glad I hadn't been one of his conquests back then.

Although, I probably should have been. Emmett had been the captain of the football team, and I had been the blonde bitch, the queen bee. It was the ultimate high school cliché. We had hated each other in high school, though. I grinned as Emmett kissed his way down my neck; we had still turned into a cliché, falling in love soon after leaving school, years after nothing but hatred for each other.

Emmett thrust into me then, and every thought abruptly left my head. He pushed into me, filling me completely in seconds. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"_Fuck_, Rose," he growled, and I moaned loudly when he started to move. He started pounding into me, his thrusts quick and intense, and I couldn't think about anything more than the feeling of his hard cock driving into me ruthlessly, harder and harder with each thrust.

A wicked pressure built within me, hitching my breath, leaving me gasping for air. My body was no longer in any way cold - it was alive with the heat that rushed through me, leaving me dizzy, light headed.

My fingers tangled themselves in Emmett's curly hair, gripping it tightly. The only sounds were our skin slapping against skin, and our random gasping and groaning, as we both felt the impeding explosion. As Emmett neared his climax, his thrusts became more erratic, but harder and faster still. I could barely breathe, barely think, barely move… the force he was using knocked the breath out of me, and my whole body started to tremble.

"Oh, _God_," I said, my voice strangled, and then I clamped around him, my vision exploding into white stars. I arched my back into him, my hands gripping the sheets on the bed and almost tearing through them. With one last thrust that sank deep into my depths, Emmett came too, pulsing within me, shuddering with ecstasy.

He pulled out of me and rolled half off me, and we just lay there with our arms around each other, exhausted, waiting for our breathing to slow. I was still dazed after my orgasm; sex with Emmett had always been the best. No one before him had ever compared.

Emmett started to snore softly in my ear, and I was just drifting off myself, when our alarm went off.

That hateful, annoying buzzing.

Emmett growled and rolled over, reaching for it. He grabbed it with one hand and tossed it across the room, where it clattered off the opposite wall and immediately stopped buzzing. I didn't even flinch at the noise. Every morning, I hoped Emmett would throw it hard enough to actually break the thing. But no. Whenever I went to pick it up, it was still working, and only dented slightly. It just didn't want to die.

"Fucking thing," Emmett muttered into my shoulder, putting his arms back around me.

I sighed, not wanting to get up. Getting up meant Emmett had to go to work, and not seeing him for the rest of the day. Getting up meant me going to work, and having to stare at that bloody computer for the majority of the day. I really fancied just spending the day in bed with Emmett.

"I really don't want to get up," Emmett said, speaking his thoughts as usual. It was always funny to me how similar our thoughts were sometimes.

"Neither do I."

"I'm still horny."

"We don't have time."

"We could do it in the shower."

"But I won't have time to wash my hair."

Emmett sighed loudly. "I'm starting to get very jealous, you know. You lavish more attention on your hair than you do on me."

"You poor neglected husband," I said, rolling my eyes at his playful sulk.

"See? You even admit it…" he said triumphantly, and stretched. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled when I winced at the sound; he knew I hated when he did that.

"How late are you working until today?" I asked him, and he made a face. He was an intern at the hospital with his brother, Edward, but he hated it. His father had forced him into medicine, and he went along with it, not wanting to disappoint. He was in his second year of working there, and he often came home complaining that Edward was in his first year and he already knew more than Emmett. I knew my Emmett was brilliant though; he acted stupid a lot, but when he put his mind to it he was amazingly intelligent. His heart just wasn't in medicine.

"Well, I'm totally not staying in there the whole day. It's not worth it, for what I'm getting paid," Emmett said, grumbling to himself.

"Don't you get into trouble when you duck out on your shifts?" I asked, grinning. Like Emmett cared.

"Like I care," Emmett snorted. "Daddy dearest will give me another chat on _applying_ myself, and speak to the chief resident so she'll stop throwing me evils, and then it's business as usual."

I nodded, even though I already knew this. I had heard from Bella, Edward's fiancée, of his long working hours and how he sometimes crawled into bed at five in the morning, only to get up at seven again. I didn't know how she could stand it; I hated being away from Emmett for even an entire day. I was hopelessly devoted to him.

Emmett growled loudly at the ceiling, and threw the covers off himself. I watched his perfect ass retreat into our en-suite bathroom, and then I sighed. I listened to the shower start up, and wondered what Nickelback song Emmett would decide to whistle to while showering.

_Follow You Home_, it turned out. Nickelback were Emmett's favourite band, and I only knew their songs because he constantly played them. I was more into Rihanna, myself. The heavy guitars and scratchy vocals weren't really my thing, but it hadn't stopped me surprising Emmett with tickets to their concert for one of his birthdays. I smiled at the memories. I had really gotten rewarded for _that_ when we got home.

Emmett and I had been together for five years now. Five totally amazing years. I could never get over how lucky I had been to find him. And the really scary thought was that I had actually hated him first, and I could have gone my whole life without knowing what an incredible guy he is.

We both graduated from high school at eighteen. Nothing major had happened during high school for either of us; we had both lost our virginity to people who weren't worth it. He spent the majority of the time calling me 'Regina George', because he knew it pissed me off. I mean, OK - I was blonde and pretty and bitchy and my friends used to follow my around and copy what I did - but that was high school. I had grown up a lot since then. I cringed whenever I was reminded of how immature and clichéd I had been.

My nickname for Emmett had been 'Retarded Asshole'.

I didn't see him again for about a year. I took the year off to decide if I really wanted to go to college or not, much to the disappointment of my parents, who wanted me to become something along the lines of a professor or a lawyer. As if. I spent my time travelling to modelling auditions, getting work posing for catalogues and the like. I loved modelling, and I still wish I had tried to pursue it further. I gave it up when it looked like I was going nowhere, took a computer course and applied for secretary job positions. Worst decision I ever made.

The money was shit, and I started looking for work in clubs and bars, just so I could pay my rent. I managed to get a job serving behind the bar in a nightclub, quickly learning that I always got more tips if I wore a low cut top. Then Emmett staggered in one night.

It was clear he had been badly beaten, and any animosity I still had towards him completely faded. I rushed over to him immediately, asking him frantically if he was OK. He looked up at me, one of his eyes badly blackened, and grinned.

"Hey, Regina. Did you get a tit job?"

I wanted to kill him. But he looked so hurt, and something in me wanted to take care of him. I did struggle with myself, because I had hated him for years and it didn't make sense to me. But I took him to hospital, and gave him my number and told him to ring me when they gave him the OK. He did, and texted me soon after that, and things just went from there. We went from mutual dislike to complete adoration in the space of a few weeks.

We married after a year together. My parents were pretty pissed about that, but I didn't care. I loved him, and wanted to be with him forever, and I still feel that way. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He was all I needed.

"Baby, are you getting out of bed?" Emmett was in the doorway, a towel around his waist. He was towelling his hair with another, one that looked suspiciously like mine.

"Eh," I replied, shrugging. I really was too comfortable.

He grinned at me, and swaggered over to his dresser in search of clothes. He tripped over something on the way and spun around dramatically.

"What the _fuck_…?" he exclaimed, and then growled. He bent down and picked the alarm clock up off the floor. It didn't even resemble an alarm clock; it was like a big steel green brick, with a digital face on one side. Emmett examined it closely, and sighed.

"It's _still_ working. Bastard. I don't know why we can't just throw it out and get a less annoying one."

He reached over me to put it back on the bedside table.

"We can't. It was a present from Edward," I said, for maybe the millionth time. I said it every morning.

"All the more reason to get rid of it," Emmett said, leaning back so his face was hovering over mine. "He has shit taste in presents."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "We still can't. We'd never wake up in time for work with anything else. You have to admit - it is effective."

He made a face. "I _know_, but it's _annoying_… and no matter how hard I throw it, it just won't _break_…"

I giggled. "You'll just have to throw it harder, then, won't you?"

He sighed. "Yes. Tomorrow's another day…"

He kissed me, gently brushing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, which was still slick and wet from his shower. He deepened the kiss, his lips becoming increasingly rougher, his tongue stroking mine enthusiastically. I felt the flush of heat rush through me once again, and I was just feeling dizzy, when the phone rang.

Emmett pulled away, smirking wickedly.

"We're lucky someone interrupted. I don't have time for another shower." He grabbed the phone from where it lay next to the alarm clock and answered it.

"Who is it and what do you want?" he boomed.

Ever the polite gentleman, my Emmett.

He listened for a moment, grinned and threw me the receiver.

"Alice," he said, clapping his hands together excitedly, his eyes sarcastic.

"Fuck off to work, would you?" I snapped half-heartedly, and answered the phone. "Hey, Alice," I said, ignoring Emmett and his sniggers.

"Hi, Rose," she said chirpily, too chirpy for first thing in the morning. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," I said, shaking my head wryly. "I was just getting up."

Emmett snorted, looking up from the wardrobe, where he was trying to pick a shirt.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," he sang.

"Shut up, Emmett," I snapped away from the phone, and threw the covers off myself, hoping to storm into the bathroom in a huff. My plan didn't quite turn out that way, as I suddenly remembered I wasn't wearing any underwear. I aimed to ignore Emmett's snickers as I tried to leave the room in a dignified silence.

"Lookin' good, honey," he smirked, slapping my ass as I stalked past him. I threw him a glare and entered the bathroom.

"Rose, are you there?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, examining my reflection in the mirror.

"Can you meet Bella and I for coffee in Klatch before work?" she inquired, her voice bubbly and as enthusiastic as ever. Klatch was our favourite café, where we all met up regularly. It was like a scene out of _Friends_, sometimes.

"Sure," I said. I had time.

"Cool. We'll see you in half an hour, then."

My eyes widened. I would need half an hour just to do my hair. I agreed though, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I would just have to hurry it along today. I said goodbye and jumped straight into the shower.

I showered as fast as I could and applied my makeup before leaving the bathroom, wrapping myself in a small towel. Bloody Emmett had used all the fluffy ones, _and_ he had stolen my favourite one.

He was waiting for me outside the door, dressed and as presentable as Emmett could ever get. He grinned at me when I emerged.

"Took you fucking long enough."

"Shut up, Emmett," I said, flicking my dripping hair over my shoulder.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me, and I knew he was saying goodbye this time. I missed him already, and I placed my palm against his cheek, wishing I could cling to him. But I'd get his clothes all wet.

It didn't seem like Emmett cared though; he grabbed my hips and pulled me forward, pressing me against him. I wrapped my arms around him then, standing up on my toes so I could reach his lips easier. We kissed passionately, and I was losing myself in him, forgetting who Rosalie was…

Emmett pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I have to go to work. But that's the third time I've missed out on a chance to fuck you senseless again, Rose," he growled. "You better not be wearing clothes when I get home."

I kissed him again, grinning. "I'll see you later, then."

"You will. You'll be seeing all of me."

"Ha ha. I'm looking forward to it, so."

"You should be. Love you, baby."

"Love you too." He kissed me again, and I watched him leave, beaming after my adorable and incorrigible husband.

"By the way, Rose, I think the toaster is broken," he called over his shoulder.

Oh, for fuck's sake.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at the wretched clock, and jumped. I was going to be seriously late if I didn't hurry up. I rushed around, throwing clothes and shoes on, and fished the hairdryer out from under the bed. I heard Emmett's car leave, the sound of Nickelback blaring from his speakers, becoming fainter with every second. I hated that life had to get in the way of our time together. Maybe we should go on another honeymoon. We'd had three already, and we had never gotten bored of them. He'd definitely be up to the idea if I mentioned it to him.

My outlook brightened considerably, I resumed getting ready.

* * *

** I know nothing much happened, but this is just the introduction. The story really gets started next chappie. Hopefully you think I did a good job on this so far anyway, and I'll post the next chapter soon. Review if you liked it! Or hell, review if you didn't. Thanks xox :)**


	2. Ache

**Heya. Sorry this took forever and ever... it won't take that long in future, promise. Thanks so much for the reviews, they were awesome. Hope you enjoy this! x**

* * *

**Two**

I hurried into Klatch fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry," I apologised, rolling my eyes at Bella and Alice. "I couldn't get my hair right."

Perfecting the messy bed-hair really took a ridiculous amount of time.

"Hey, Rose," they both greeted me, unaffected by my lateness. I was always late; they had gotten used to it by now. I took my usual seat at the table, the one on Alice's left side, smiling at them both.

"So, any news?" I asked them, looking from one to the other. Alice looked the same as ever, dressed in a gorgeous white and hot-pink suit, her short black hair spiked and perfect. Bella looked a little different to me… she was flushed and wearing a big huge wide smile that went perfectly with her luminous yellow tracksuit. Bella was forever in tracksuits, despite the countless makeovers.

I was suspicious. We never met for coffee in the mornings before work unless there was serious gossip, or serious news. I began to feel excited.

"Well, Bella called me and said something was up, but she wouldn't tell me anything until you arrived," Alice said, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Bella, I'm dying here," she begged her friend.

Bella beamed. "Well, Edward wanted to tell everyone with me, but he had to go to hospital and I just can't wait, anyway…" she paused for dramatic effect. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes flew to her stomach reactively, only just noticing the way her hand was placed on it lovingly. Pregnant. Wow.

I was totally unprepared for the flash of jealously that consumed me.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed loudly, and the whole café turned in our direction. Bella laughed, blushing, while I inconspicuously hid my face.

"I know!" she squealed. "I mean, I was getting sick but Edward and I just thought it was a bug or something, but then he got worried - you know how Edward gets - and it turned out that I'm pregnant!" she said, her face shiny with happiness.

I struggled with myself. I didn't know where this insane jealousy had stemmed from. I didn't even want a child, so why was Bella's news making me physically ache?

I plastered a grin on my face and got up to hug her, congratulating her profusely. Alice did the same, squealing and making plans for celebrations at the weekend.

"Well, we'll have to have some sort of party - no alcohol, of course - and we'll invite everybody… oh, and it'll be so perfect because Jasper will be home at the weekend!" she said excitedly, her eyes shining.

Jasper was her long-term boyfriend. He was in the army, only able to come back home after every four months or so. They had such a strong relationship; Alice never cheated on him the whole time he was gone, and she missed him terribly. He was only allowed a week or so to visit his family and friends, but he spent the majority of the time with Alice. Edward and Emmett were his best friends, so I would get to see him too; I liked Jasper. He was a good guy, and he treated Alice like a princess.

"Oh, gosh, yes," Bella squealed, probably only just remembering. "Oh my God, that could not get more perfect!"

Why the hell was I feeling bitter? I couldn't understand why I was resenting Bella for her news, or for how perfectly everything was turning out for her. It was insane, and I tried to control the jealously. I didn't even know why I was jealous - having a baby was the last thing I wanted.

I think.

I tried to push it out of my mind and not think about it anymore. I knew I was being a bit useless, just sitting there, staring into space, not offering any of the exciting stories that Alice was dreaming up about being a parent. I just couldn't think of anything to say, and I did feel horrible for it.

Eventually, Alice jumped up shrieking that we were all going to be late for work, and I came back to life. Alice was and up and coming fashion designer, who had set up her own business from scratch. She worked her butt off all the time, getting ready for the launch of her new fashion catalogue and putting the finishing touches to her line of clothes, which she had labelled Bet On Alice. We were all so proud of her, and she really loved her work.

Bella, meanwhile, worked in the local newspaper, writing a weekly column which was a regular reader's favourite. Edward was teased mercilessly by all of us for cutting out her articles and putting them in a folder. He insisted that we were jealous, and also that Emmett couldn't talk. Emmett, however, insisted that having pictures of me from my modelling days up in his locker at work was different to what Edward was doing.

It was a regular argument. Both Bella and I were a little embarrassed over it, but we mostly laughed it off, as it was all in good fun. I didn't know how Emmett had managed to find the pictures of me that he did; they were from the fashion catalogue I used to model for, and unfortunately he had managed to find the lingerie shots. I was vain enough to admit I did look good in the photos, but I was just terrified in case I ran into any of Emmett's fellow interns. No doubt Emmett had been showing them off and bragging. I wouldn't have been surprised.

I sighed. I missed the modelling work. Now I was just stuck working as a receptionist in a crappy office with a creepy boss.

I was only twenty four. I told myself that I could easily get out of it and return to modelling. It shouldn't be too hard, what with my past experience. It wasn't too late for me yet, as I was still young and beautiful.

But I just couldn't be bothered, somehow. I preferred to go into work every day and get leered at by my boss and spend the day doing as little work as I possibly could, rather than get off my ass and do something to make a change. Emmett was always telling me to do what makes me happy and settle for nothing less.

But he wasn't exactly a great role model for me. He was stuck in a job that he hated, too. He claimed he was waiting for the right time to announce to his father that he was leaving medicine, but I wondered whether or not he was just procrastinating. He didn't want to disappoint anybody. I supposed he had a better excuse than I did, though.

I hugged Bella and told her I'd talk to her later, and said goodbye to Alice, who gave me a shrewd glance before hugging me in farewell. Once outside the café, the fresh air hit me and cleared my mind a little. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me today, or what had happened in there. Why couldn't I have been happy for my friend? Why did I act like such an unsupportive bitch?

I remained in a glum mood the whole way to work, and couldn't even summon any conviction in my apology for being ten minutes late. Mr Coleman, my boss, just grinned at my breasts and told them not to let it happen again. I tried very hard not to sneer at him and sat at my desk and switched on the computer.

I spent the whole day daydreaming. I imagined what would happen if I found out I was pregnant. I imagined telling Emmett, and I knew his reaction would be good. I couldn't see him viewing a baby as a bad thing. I imagined Alice having a freak out similar to the one she had for Bella. I imagined just _being_ pregnant, having the swollen belly, the unusual cravings, feeling the baby kick.

And I wanted it.

I wanted it so badly, I _ached_ for it.

I wanted a baby, I wanted to be a mom. I'd be a good mom. I'd do everything that my parents didn't; I'd support him or her all the time. And I knew Emmett would be a good dad. He'd be so protective over his daughter, or he'd be a best friend to his son.

I wanted to rush straight home to Emmett and demand to start a family. I couldn't believe how much I wanted this. I had never even put any thought into having kids before. I had expected to get broody maybe in my thirties, certainly not now.

I wondered if Emmett had ever thought about it. I couldn't wait to ask him.

I remembered my earlier thoughts of returning to modelling, and I realised that if I were to become pregnant, that might become impossible. My body would change, and I didn't have all those personal trainers that celebrities have, who returned their bodies to exactly the way it had been before pregnancy. I didn't have all the money celebrities had for tummy tucks and whatever.

But I had always been naturally slim, and maybe I would just gain some curves. That wouldn't necessarily be such a bad thing.

But then I rolled my eyes. Why would I return to modelling after having the baby? I'd stay at home to take care of it. Emmett could bring home the bacon. He'd have to leave medicine if he were to support us. He didn't earn enough where he was, and the hours were too long and he still had years to go before he'd earn a decent pay, and his heart wasn't in it, anyway. The obvious thing to do was for him to leave it for something that he loved, and something that paid better.

There was so much to think about. So much to discuss with him. My mind buzzed all day, and work dragged. I did as little as I could get away with without there being cause to fire me.

Finally, _finally_, it was six and I could go home. I shut down the computer and ran out of the place, and straight to my car. I knew Emmett wouldn't be home for a few hours, yet I still couldn't wait to get home. My cell rang just before I could start the engine, and I fumbled in my handbag for it. The caller ID told me it was Alice.

"Hey, Al," I greeted, cursing as my makeup bag fell out of my handbag and scattered the contents all over the passenger seat.

"Hi, Rosie," she said. "Am I interrupting…?"

"Oh, no," I huffed. "I just dropped my makeup bag all over the car."

"Clumsy cow."

"I know, yeah, thanks," I smiled, picking my makeup products up and shoving them back in the handbag one handed.

"So…" Alice said, and I was suspicious. "Bella, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "That was a big surprise."

"_You_ looked more shocked than anybody."

"Well, I was just surprised…" I tried to defend myself.

"You're a shit liar, Rose. You looked like Bella had just announced a plan to steal Emmett away from you. Spill it. What's up?"

"_Nothing_," I protested, my voice too high pitched. Had I really been that transparent? God only knew what Bella had been thinking of me. But Alice had always had the talent for seeing right through people. She was shrewd and perceptive, almost to the point of annoying.

"Rosalie," Alice said sternly, and I sighed.

"Look, I don't know what happened," I admitted. "But all day I've been thinking…"

"And?" Alice prompted.

"I think I want a baby too," I half whispered.

"ROSE!" Alice squealed. "I'm so delighted for you!"

"Jesus, calm down!" I exclaimed. "I haven't even discussed this with Emmett yet!"

"There's no need to call me Jesus - Alice will do. But Rose, this is _great_… your baby and Bella's baby could be best friends!"

I had to admit, I really liked the sound of that.

"Uh-huh," I said, not wanting to give away how excited I was. I still had to talk to Emmett about this. "But Alice, you are not to tell anyone, especially not Bella."

"Why not?" Alice was immediately sulky. To her, the best part of hearing new gossip was being able to depart it onto others.

"Because," I said firmly. "I'm not stealing her thunder, or whatever. And plus I'm only just thinking about this right now. Nothing is decided. So you're not to tell the whole freaking world, OK, Alice?"

"Fine," she sighed, still a little sulky. "But you'll have to keep me updated. Promise?"

"Promise," I said, knowing that if I didn't there would be dire consequences.

"Anyway, are you and Emmett free tonight?" Alice asked, her voice instantly chirpier as she changed topics.

"Probably," I answered, suspicious again. "Why?"

"Because I'm bringing Bella and Edward out to celebrate tonight in the pub. And you and Emmett have to be there too, obviously."

"I thought we were having a party at the weekend?" I asked, confused. Jasper wasn't back until the weekend, and I thought we were waiting to celebrate with him.

"We are. This is just celebration drinks. I can't wait for Jasper - we need to celebrate now!" Alice squealed.

I laughed. It was any excuse to get blind drunk with Alice.

"Well, I'll drag Emmett out for drinks, then," I giggled. "That'll be hard."

Alice laughed too. "Yes, extremely difficult. Because Emmett doesn't love drinking Edward under the table and singing along to the jukebox, after all."

"Oh, no, he hates it," I snorted. "We'll see you at nine, then?"

"Perfection. See you then!"

"Bye, Alice." I hung up and chucked the phone into my handbag. I drove home, definitely feeling more cheerful after talking to my best friend. I'd speak to Bella tonight and apologise for earlier too. I was happy for her, of course I was, and I just had to make sure that she knew that.

The house was empty and cold when I arrived home, and I turned the heating on, shivering. I shuffled into the kitchen, hoping there'd be nice strawberry yoghurt in the fridge. The debris of Emmett's breakfast was littered across the counters, and I rolled my eyes. The messy bastard never cleared up after himself. I reluctantly collected all the dishes he had left scattered everywhere, sweeping crumbs off the counter and onto the floor. _He_ could vacuum them up.

I put the dishes in the sink and started to rinse them, my nose wrinkled. I really detested housework. Emmett, the laziest fucker on earth, did most of the housework because I absolutely refused to do it, and otherwise nothing would get done.

I was on the last plate when I heard the sound of Nickelback blasting outside the house. Emmett was home early.

My heart sped up as I remembered my baby plan. I really had no clue of what his reaction would be; I had never seen him around any children, and I wasn't sure what his opinion on them was. I didn't even know if he wanted them. I was so afraid he would say that he'd rather wait a few years for children. This irrational, burning desire I had for a child was almost overwhelming. I had never expected to feel so jealous, sitting there watching the glowing, joyful Bella announce the news, her hand across her stomach.

I never thought I would want babies, but obviously I did, a _lot_. I really hoped Emmett felt similar.

I jumped as I heard his voice suddenly, right in my ear. He was behind me. I hadn't even heard him come in the house.

"I can't believe you're still wearing clothes," he said, his hands creeping around my stomach and pulling me against him, hugging me.

I laughed. "Did you really think I was going to be sprawled out naked for you?"

"I did, actually," he answered, kissing my neck. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, leaning into him contentedly. "How are you?"

"Horny."

I snorted. "Surprise, surprise."

"Exactly, and I have a present for you…" he chuckled.

I twisted in his arms to face him, beaming up at him. He was so unbelievably handsome, and I couldn't believe I had someone like him. He grinned devilishly at me and leaned down, brushing his lips eagerly against mine. I wrapped my arms around my neck as the kiss deepened, and he pressed my back against the counter, his hands creeping under the back of my top.

He tasted like strawberries. The bastard must have been eating those lollipops again. He was addicted to them, and I was trying to wean him off them, sticking by my claim that eating about twenty of them a day was not healthy. He was clearly ignoring me. I couldn't find it in me to be annoyed though, because he tasted way too good, and the smooth texture of his tongue and the way he teased me with it made my knees go weak.

His hands slid down from underneath my top and grabbed my ass, and lifted me up onto the counter, pressing my body closer to his, continuing to kiss me hungrily. I wrapped my legs around him, hoping I wouldn't end up in the sink. He thrust against me suddenly, and I could feel his hard erection pressing against my wet centre, and I whimpered into his mouth. I could never get tired of this. It felt too good.

Emmett broke the kiss and began placing kisses along my neck, biting and licking, working his way up to my jaw.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he murmured into my skin. "I was wiping some old guy's ass, and all I could think about was getting through it, so I could get home and fuck Rosalie."

"Really romantic, Emmett," I said breathlessly, my attempt at sarcasm failing.

He chuckled, and lifted his head to kiss me again, harder and more urgently. He kept one hand firmly on my ass, using it to press me into him, and his other hand slid over my stomach and up to my chest. He cupped my entire breast in his hand and squeezed, and I arched my back. My breathing was uneven, my heart was sprinting, and now I was as horny as hell, and yet I was still overcome with thoughts of a baby, and I wanted to ask him, more than anything.

I leaned my head back to break the kiss, and he immediately moved down to my neck, kissing and licking and biting again.

"Emmett, can I discuss something with you?" I asked, panting a little. Both of his hands had now moved down to my thighs, and were slowly sliding my skirt up.

"If you can talk and fuck at the same time," he replied, his fingers tracing the skin above my stockings. I never wore tights; they were just awkward.

"It's kind of important," I tried to persuade him to stop again, because I couldn't think straight when he was doing that.

"It's kind of important that I fuck you right now, before I explode," Emmett said, and my heart began to beat loudly and painfully when he pulled down the scrubs he was wearing and pulled me closer against him. I could feel the tip of him against me, and I shuddered.

Fuck it. I'd ask him later.

Emmett swiftly pulled my panties to one side, and slid inside me. I buried my face in his shoulder to smother my cries, tightening my legs around him. His hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer still to him, consequently pushing into me even deeper. I moaned as he grabbed my hips and began to pull out, and using my arms which were still around his shoulders, I tried to buck my hips so he'd enter me fully again, but he held my hips tightly, and I couldn't move.

I squirmed in frustration. I needed friction, damn it. I bloody hated when he did this.

Emmett bit down lightly on my earlobe, his breathing ragged and loud in my ear, and slammed into me suddenly, making me cry out. He continued to move, increasing his pace, until before long he was thrusting into me, hard and fast. My breathing was shallow and my body trembled, and my nails dug into his back, possibly marking the skin through his scrubs. He squeezed my hips tightly in his hands as he fucked me, kissing and biting the skin on my neck.

That sinful, intense pressure built within my pelvis again, and it kept swelling and ballooning inside me, threatening to explode. It just kept rising higher and higher, and I danced on the edge of the pleasure, knowing I was going to explode at any minute. I was so damn close…

Emmett gave me one last thrust deep within me, and that was it. He pulsed and jerked inside me, groaning, and I cried out as a searing pleasure broke out over me, wiping my mind blank and curling my toes.

As the feelings subsided, I lifted my head from Emmett's shoulder, breathing heavily. He raised his head too, and grinned and kissed me.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" he asked, a little out of breath, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

I gazed at him. He looked exhausted, probably a mixture of work and our… er, excursion, and I felt too tired and sated to bring it all up, so I decided to wait until later.

"I can't remember now," I lied.

Emmett smirked. "That good, eh?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed on his shoulders, indicating that I wanted to get down. "Whatever you want to believe," I grinned cheekily. He snorted and stepped away from the counter, and I slid down his body and landed a little unsteadily on the floor. Emmett was about a head taller than me, and he grinned down at me as I adjusted my skirt.

"I heard about Bella," he said, and my head snapped up to look at him.

"How?" I asked.

"Edward," he replied, and I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer. Of course. Why wouldn't his brother have told him?

"Oh, right," I said. "What do you think?" I asked slyly, hoping to maybe get an idea of what he thought about having kids.

Emmett shrugged. "Good for them. I can just see Edward teaching a kid the alphabet - it's quite amusing. Although, I asked him if he had any names planned already and he came out with _Anthony_. When I have a kid, I am so calling him Cougar. That's just an awesome name."

My heart skipped a couple of beats. _When I have a kid…?_

I was suddenly extremely excited. That meant he had been thinking about it, right? Did that mean he wasn't exactly going to object to the idea?

Then I realised what he had said.

"_Cougar_?" I snorted. "What the hell kind of a name is _that_?"

"It's an extremely cool name," he said, affronted. "Don't you dare deny how cool it is."

"But what if we had a girl?" I asked, my heart beating way too fast.

He thought about it for a while, and then grinned. "I'll tell you what. You name the girl, and _I'll_ name the boy," he said, smugly.

With that, he swaggered off to have a shower. I stood there, a mix of excitement and nerves attacking me.

"We're going to the pub tonight with the guys!" I yelled after him.

"OK!" he yelled back. "Come on and have a shower, Rose, or I'll drag you in here!"

I set off towards our bathroom, making up my mind to ask him at some point today, and desperately hoping that we wouldn't have a boy.


	3. Lollipop

**Yay, a quick update! Thanks for the reviews, my God, they're unreal! You're all way too nice! Anyway, this chapter is just extremely fluffy and silly and I hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

**Three**

After an extremely steamy shower, I began plucking up the courage to ask Emmett if he wanted to start a family. I was already planning to throw away my pills, but I knew I couldn't do that without telling Emmett - I didn't want to trap him, if he didn't want this. I didn't know what I would do if he didn't want this, though. I had never wanted anything so badly in all my life.

I had never prided myself on being a patient person, and it killed me that I'd have to be patient with this.

But I wanted to go about this the right way, and do it _right_. The last thing I wanted was to be in a completely fucked up situation.

"Baby, where's my pink hat?" Emmett demanded, storming into the bathroom where I was applying my makeup and putting his hands on his hips, dragging me away from my thoughts.

"I have absolutely no idea," I lied. I had hidden it behind the washing machine. The hat in question was a bright pink, glittery top hat, that Emmett liked to wear on celebrations. After the last time, I refused to be mortified again, so I had hidden it.

"Well, where could it be?" Emmett asked, exasperated. "I've checked the wardrobe and under the bed, but I haven't a clue where else…" he trailed off, thinking. An idea occurred to him and off he went again to search for it. I really hoped he wouldn't find it.

I rolled my eyes at my reflection. Pink hat or no pink hat, I was still going to be mortified by my exuberant husband one way or another. He'd be celebrating, and drunk. Combine those two with _Emmett_, and God only knew what the hell was going to happen.

I pouted at myself in the mirror. Yes, my makeup was perfect. Smokey eyes, red lips, and flawless skin, all thanks to Max Factor. I had the dress I was planning on wearing in mind, and I vaguely remembered storing it in the wardrobe. I left the bathroom and sighed loudly at the mess Emmett had inflicted on our bedroom in his search for the pink hat. He'd emptied everything out of the wardrobe and just left it all in a heap on the floor.

Cursing under my breath, I rooted through everything, and squealed with delight when I found my dress, surprisingly quickly. I flung it on the bed and started heaving the mountain of stuff on the floor back into the wardrobe; clothes, shoes, ties, hats, scarves, wallets, socks… you name it, it was in there somewhere. I was planning on sorting it all out… someday.

I headed off into the kitchen, planning to iron my dress, and groaned when I found Emmett in there, wearing the pink hat.

"You found it," I despaired.

"Yeah, I did," he said, grinning at me. My God, he looked idiotic.

"Ugh," I muttered, and grumbled to myself as I wrestled with the ironing board and plugged in the iron.

"You won't believe where I found it," Emmett continued, heaving himself up onto the counter, dangling his legs. "Behind the washing machine."

"Wow," I said, trying to sound surprised. "It must have fallen down there when I was going to wash it, or something…"

He snorted with laughter. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. I know you hid it."

"I did not."

"You're a shit liar, Rosie. But it's OK. I found it in the end," he chuckled. I scowled at my dress and proceeded to iron it ferociously.

"What's so bad about my hat?" he asked, amusedly.

"Everything," I snapped. "You look fucking ridiculous."

He sniggered. "I disagree. I am the epitome of cool."

I was about to reply with something insulting and degrading, but then I decided to try a different approach. I abandoned my ironing and walked over to him, and stood in between his legs. He smirked lazily at me and took both my hands in his, intertwining our fingers.

"Please, don't wear it," I begged, gazing at him from underneath my lashes and jutting out my lower lip. "You can wear your Homer Simpson T-shirt, if you want, but _please_ just don't wear that hat."

"You hate my Homer Simpson T-shirt," Emmett pointed out, still smirking at me. Of course I hated it. There was a large picture of an affronted looking Homer, and the words _Kiss My Hairy Yellow Ass_ emblazoned across the front of it. It was awful. Emmett had a penchant for rude T-shirts; he had one saying _Young, Dumb and Full Of Come_, one saying _As You're Reading This I'm Looking At Your Tits_, one saying _If You're Easy, Then I'm Hard_ and another one saying _My Wife Is Hotter Than Yours_. I do admit that I liked the last one, but the rest were just mortifying. Funny, yes, but mortifying for me.

"I do," I whined, "but I hate the hat even more…"

He laughed. "You know, I don't complain when you wear your furry boot things, even though they're the stupidest things I've ever seen."

"My Ugg boots?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"More like Ugg-ly boots."

"Shut up," I said. "They're fashionable. And comfortable. But the stupidest thing _I've_ ever seen is that hat."

He smiled. "Ah well."

I pouted. "Emmett…"

"Yes…?"

"Don't…"

"Tough tits. I'm wearing it."

I growled and stormed away from him, grabbing my iron again and considering battering him over the head with it. The big, annoying idiot.

"Aw, baby, don't get mad," he chuckled. He jumped off the counter, and reached an arm out towards me.

"I have an iron and I'm not afraid to use it," I snapped, brandishing it at him.

He raised his eyebrows, snickering. "You're really sexy when you're threatening me, you know that?"

"Yes," I said, earning another laugh from him.

"You can wear your Ugg-ly boots tonight, as a compromise," he offered.

"I can't wear Uggs with this dress!" I shrieked. "I'd look worse than you!"

"Burn!" he exclaimed, clutching at his heart and pretending to be insulted. I decided my dress had been ironed enough and folded it over my arm, and tried to get past him. He was managing to block the entire door.

"Move," I said.

"Not until I'm forgiven."

"You're forgiven. Move."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're a shit liar?" Emmett grinned. I glared at him murderously.

"We're going to be late. I need to get dressed."

"Can I watch?"

I rolled my eyes and prayed for strength.

"Stop annoying me, would you?" I snapped.

"But it's fun."

"Emmett," I whined, exasperated now. He chuckled, and placed both hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I allowed him to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, brushing his lips along my jaw. "I love you. But I'm still wearing the hat."

I sighed. "You're forgiven. I love you too. I'm just going to hide the hat the second I get my hands on it."

"I'll find it," he vowed, and kissed me once more before moving to the side so I could get past him. He followed me up the hall and into the bedroom.

"Do me a favour and look for a pair of red kitten heels in there, would you?" I asked him, pointing at the wardrobe.

"Yes. Because I know what kitten heels are…"

"Just pull out all the red shoes you can find then," I said, and started throwing all my clothes off and squeezing myself into my dress. It was black, came to a few inches above my knees, and the back and sleeves of it were nothing but a black lace design. It was stunning, and I loved it. I admired my reflection for a moment, before turning to see how Emmett was getting on with the shoe-finding mission. He had found the heels, and had now been distracted by one of his old baseball caps.

"I thought I lost this," he muttered, and took off the pink hat so he could put the cap on his head. He got up off his knees and shoved me out of the way of the mirror, turning the cap in all directions, posing in front of it. I quietly shuffled my way over to the discarded pink hat, and subtly picked it up and hid it behind my back. I discreetly tried to exit the room with it, but he saw me reflected in the mirror and whirled around.

"What are you doing?" he grinned.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Give me back my hat," he demanded.

"What hat?"

"That hat you've been complaining about non stop. The one you're hiding behind your back," Emmett said, advancing on me slowly.

"I'm not hiding a hat behind my back," I said, unable to help smiling now. Looking at us from an outsiders point of view, we really were ridiculous sometimes. But that was just me and Emmett. Ridiculous, passionate, strong. We were extremely strong; nothing would ever break us apart.

"Yeah, you are," he said, smiling wickedly at me, still advancing on me ever so slowly. I began to take steps backwards, but when the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, Emmett pounced. He swung his arms around me and grabbed the hat off me easily, while I squealed and fell backwards. He allowed himself to fall on top of me, and kissed me enthusiastically. Our tongues collided playfully, and I laughed, breathless. He bit down gently on my lower lip, laughing with me.

"You're never going to win this war," he breathed. "My hat and I will always succeed against your efforts to take us down."

"Damn it," I joked, secretly planning to burn the hat when he stumbled in drunk later on this evening, and couldn't remember a thing the next morning.

He rolled off me, pulling off the baseball cap and jamming his pink and glittery hat back on his head.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked me, as I sat up, fixing my hair. "We have to go in like, ten minutes."

"Humph," I said, offended. I'd have been ready ages ago if only he'd have quit annoying me with that hat and kissing me. "I'm nearly ready."

"OK," he said cheerfully, and strolled into the bathroom, whistling. I strapped on my red shoes and eyed my reflection again. I smoothed down my dress, ran my fingers through my hair, applied another coat of red lipstick and I was ready. I grabbed my red clutch from the pile of handbags in the corner of the room and filled it with my phone and keys.

"Emmett, get a move on!" I yelled, checking my watch.

He stormed out of the bathroom to glare at me, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"I'm waiting on you!" he exclaimed around it, indignantly.

"Well, I'm ready!" I huffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm waiting on you, now!"

He rolled his eyes too and retreated into the bathroom again. I heard him spitting and two seconds later he strolled back out, wiping his mouth using the back of his hand.

"Have you got the keys?" he asked me.

"Yep," I said. He slung his arm around me and we left the house together. He insisted on driving, and I settled myself into the passenger seat. Emmett fiddled with the radio and revved the engine, and something on the floor caught my eye.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing the crinkly wrapper. "I knew you'd been eating those damn lollipops again!"

He grinned and shrugged. "They're fucking delicious, babes. I can't help myself."

"It can't be healthy," I said in exasperation.

"They're hardly making me fat, are they?" he sniggered, patting his flat and rock hard stomach.

"I suppose not," I gave in grumpily, and opened the glove box to put the wrapper in. A whole packet of strawberry flavoured lollipops fell out.

"Emmett!" I exploded.

He just sniggered again. I sighed at him, and huffily helped myself to a lollipop. After a small struggle with the wrapper, I shoved it into my mouth. They were delicious, I admitted, but I could go without them, unlike Emmett. He was bloody addicted.

After about five minutes of twirling the lolly in my mouth, I noticed Emmett was sneaking glances at me. I grinned to myself, I decided to have some fun. I started paying more attention to what I was doing, licking all around the base of it seductively, flicking my tongue over the tip of it, sliding it into my mouth and pulling it out with a soft _pop_.

"Rose, whatever you're doing, stop it," Emmett said suddenly, glancing over at me again for maybe the millionth time.

"I'm not doing anything," I replied, pretending to be surprised and innocent. "I'm just enjoying this lollipop."

"You're distracting me from driving, is what you're doing."

"Well, pay attention, then." I put the lolly back up to my mouth and slid it along my bottom lip, my tongue then darting out to taste the juice from it.

"Rose," Emmett warned again. He was throwing me a smouldering glance from the corner of his eyes, and I couldn't tell if he was turned on or really just in the mood for a lollipop. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"I'm not doing anything, Emmett," I said, trying not to laugh.

He growled quietly. "I'll get you back later for this."

"Get me back later for what?" I tinkled, and slid the lolly slowly back into my mouth, and twirled my tongue around it.

"I'm going to crash the car."

"Pay attention to the road then, for God's sake."

"I can't when you're positively mouth-fucking that lollipop!"

"I'm not mouth-fucking anything!" I protested, really fighting to hold my laughs in.

"Well, you're putting fucking images in my brain…" he trailed off, shifting in his seat.

"Horny bastard," I told him, waving the lolly in his direction.

"You love it," he shot back at me, and I was glad of the excuse to laugh. Suppressing my amusement was really hurting my sides. I decided to stop teasing him, and finished eating the lollipop in a less obvious fashion, but I could still see him chancing glances at me. He'd find innuendo in anything, I swear to God.

We arrived at the pub a short time later, and he pulled into a car park a little way up the street from it. Edward and Bella's car was already there, we noticed, and I jumped out of the car eagerly, ready to see them and offer a proper congratulations, and hope Bella hadn't noticed how odd I had been acting earlier.

Emmett locked the car and I reached for his hand, but he had other ideas. He shoved me back against the door of the car, and pressed himself against me. I could feel his hardness through our clothes, and it made my heart jump. He kissed my neck softly.

"I am going to get you back for that later," he promised, and my heart began to race. "And I'm looking forward to it."

"I guess I am then, too," I replied, in my best sexy voice, and he chuckled into my skin. He raised his head to look into my eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me," he told me, and kissed me. I used my forefinger to wipe the lipstick off him, and he caught my finger in his mouth and bit down gently, and licked the top of it. My eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Come on, Rosalie," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car park. "Let's get you drunk, so I can bring you home and take advantage of you."

"Yeah, you'll be lucky," I muttered, still a bit dazed and er, overexcited.

"I'm a lucky guy," he shrugged, and threw his arm around my shoulders. "I got you to marry me, which makes me the luckiest guy in the world."

"I guess that makes me the luckiest girl in the world, then," I said, beaming up at him.

"Aw, shucks," he grinned, and we were both laughing as we made our way into the pub.


	4. Drinky McFish

Thank you so much for the reviews, they're really making me smile! I honestly didn't think I'd get so many lovely ones!! You're all awesome, stay that way! Enjoy x x x

**Four**

"Rosalie! Emmett! Over here!" Alice was at a table in the corner of the pub, beckoning us over. She looked stunning in a white puff dress, and she stood up so that we could see her over the heads of everyone drinking it up in the place tonight; Alice was tiny. As we moved closer to her, we spotted Edward and Bella in the booth also, sitting very close together and looking all couple-y. Bella had her hand over her stomach again.

And I ached.

"DADDY, DADDY COOL!" Emmett boomed, so loudly the whole pub turned to look at him. I let my hair fall over my face and hoped they wouldn't notice my hand in his, or the pink hat on his head. Mortified.

Edward laughed and raised his hand to Emmett for a high-five as we approached the table.

"Is that my new name now?" he asked, grinning and shaking his head at Emmett's hat.

"Yes!" Emmett said, clapping him on the back. "You will be from now on known as Daddy Cool, and I'll think of a good name for Bella…" he said, trailing off and grinning at her wickedly. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Rosalie," she said, leaning forward so she could see me past Emmett, who looked behind him and dragged me into view.

"What're you hiding back there for?" he asked me.

"I'm trying to pretend I don't know you," I answered, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Rejected!" Edward laughed.

Emmett just sniggered and leaned down, and pressed his lips softly against my ear.

"I'll get you back for that, too," he whispered, and I smiled, trying not to betray a shiver, or how much his words affected me. He'd just love that. I just smirked at him, and Alice scooted along the couch to make room for Emmett and I at the table.

"We already ordered for you," Alice said excitedly, already sounding a bit tipsy. I grinned at the vodka and Coke being pushed towards me, Emmett already taking a swig out of a bottle of Budweiser.

"Nine months of being designated driver - that's gotta sound fun," I said to Bella, who sat opposite me, smiling at her. I was hoping she hadn't even noticed my behaviour this morning.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, I'm really looking forward to driving you pissheads home every week," she said sarcastically, grinning back.

"Hey!" Alice said, pointing the umbrella from her daiquiri at Bella. "I am not a pisshead."

"She said pissheadedly," Emmett teased, and everyone cracked up. Alice rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Shut up, Master Pisshead," she said, pointing the umbrella at him instead.

"No, not the umbrella!" he laughed, trying to duck under the table. Alice joined in with the laughter and threw it at him.

"Can I just remind everyone that it is a Thursday, and therefore the drinks must be limited?" Edward announced, and Emmett glared at him.

"Shut up, Daddy Lightweight," he scoffed.

"I'm just saying," Edward protested, holding up his hands in surrender. "I tried to tell Alice earlier but she wouldn't listen to me."

"That's not a good sign, Ed," Emmett grinned. "What if your kid won't listen to you?"

"I'm not _drunk_," Alice interjected loudly, scowling at Edward.

"She said drunkenly," Emmett muttered, and Alice rolled her eyes when everyone started laughing at her again. She leaned forward on the table, trying to see past Emmett to me.

"How are you, Rosalie?" she said, ignoring Emmett's sniggers.

"I'm fine," I grinned, gazing fondly at my poor best friend. She really couldn't hold her drink.

"Did you discuss that thing that you were talking about earlier?" she asked, with a kind of lopsided wink.

"What thing?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows and looking from me to Alice interestedly.

"Nothing," I said hurriedly, shaking my head. Jesus, this was the last thing I wanted right now. I had a joyful and pregnant Bella sitting across from me, and I just didn't want to think about babies more than I had to.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, grinning at me.

"Nothing. Thanks a lot, Alice," I said, glaring frostily at her.

"Oh, no problem," she said absentmindedly, fanning herself with her hand. "You know, I think I drank that too fast," she said, peering into her glass. "It went straight to my head."

"You think?" Edward said, he and Bella chuckling at her.

Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, Emmett, seriously," I said, waving it all off. I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes searching mine, not completely convinced.

"_Yes_!" I said. "Nothing to worry about at all. Just forget about it."

"OK," he said, and put his arm around me. He started mocking Edward for not drinking, and my smile slid off my face. I couldn't believe that I had downplayed my wanting of a child. It _was_ serious, and it meant a lot to me. It just wasn't the right time to talk about it, at all, but I still couldn't believe I had told him to forget about it.

I was going to kill Alice tomorrow.

I looked up and suddenly realised Bella was staring at me. I hastily rearranged my expression and smiled at her.

"Are you OK?" she asked me.

"Oh, yeah," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "How about _you_, mother to be?" I asked, trying to get the emphasis off myself.

Bella blushed and giggled happily. "Oh, I'm great," she said, running her hand over her relatively flat stomach again. "I can't wait to be a mom," she said excitedly, and I tried to ignore the ache in my chest.

"I'm really happy for you, Bells," I said, and she beamed at me.

"Thanks, Rose," she said, and I breathed a little sigh of relief. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, and at least she knew now that I was pleased for her. Because I was. I was just the tiniest bit jealous, also.

I tuned back into the conversation around us. Emmett and Edward were laughing loudly at something or other, and Alice was wearing Emmett's pink hat, downing the end of her drink.

"More," she yelled, clanking her glass down on the table.

"I think you've had enough," Emmett said, taking her glass and putting it out of her reach. Alice pouted at him.

"I only had one," she moaned.

"And I think that's enough," Emmett laughed.

Alice sighed sadly. "I miss Jasper," she said, jutting out her lower lip. "He let me drink."

"I'd say that's not the only reason," Emmett muttered, so quietly only I heard him, and I burst out laughing.

Alice glared at us, probably guessing as to what Emmett had said.

"Shut up," she sneered.

"So, er, will we get to see any of Jasper at all this week?" I teased, grinning evilly at her past Emmett. Ha. That would get her back for her word vomit earlier.

"We all know you'll be seeing all of him," Emmett sniggered, and Edward choked into his drink. Bella hid her laughs behind her hand.

"Shut. Up," Alice said, through gritted teeth. "It's been a long four months, forgive me for wanting to spend time with him."

Emmett and Edward exchanged a smirk and fell about laughing. I grinned amusedly at Alice's expression.

"Relax, Alice," I said, feeling she had been embarrassed enough. "It's not like any of us are virgins."

"We all know Bella's not a virgin," Emmett muttered, grinning into his beer. We all laughed as she blushed furiously and scowled at him.

"Thank you, Emmett," she sniffed.

"Welcome."

"Leave Bella alone," Edward said, putting his arm around her, fighting hard to control his laughter. She rolled her eyes at him and grinned reluctantly.

"It's gonna be a long night," she sighed.

* * *

"I love rock 'n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!" Alice and I roared drunkenly at each other, laughing and dancing madly to our new favourite song.

It was pretty late in the evening, and half the pub had gone home. Bella and Edward had started discussing their baby plans, and I had started drinking a whole lot more, trying to escape it without being obvious. The last thing I wanted them to think was that I wasn't interested or happy for them, when I was - I was just jealous and I couldn't bear to see them so happy and excited when they had all I wanted for myself. I know I sounded like a bitch, but that was just how I felt.

Alice had had another few drinks, because it was Alice and it was any excuse to get blind drunk with her, and now the two of us had decided to fiddle around with the jukebox in the corner of the pub. This happened every time we went drinking, although usually Jasper was with us; we'd all get pissed, sing and dance really terribly to the jukebox, and eventually get thrown out when the pub was closing.

It felt different, and weird, tonight. There was no Jasper, and usually we didn't go to this pub without him. Bella and Edward weren't drinking, and I missed Edward's drunken robot dance moves and Bella's out of tune singing. Instead, they were still sitting in the booth, couple-y and googly eyed, chatting with a tipsy Emmett. Emmett wasn't even as plastered as he usually was.

Everything just felt a little strange tonight.

I ignored it though, letting the alcohol I had consumed earlier rid my mind of my troublesome thoughts. Alice and I giggled and danced madly to Britney Spears, and I let myself forget about babies for a while.

The group of about twenty-year-olds who had been drinking at the table near us all night got up and joined us. They started doing some incredibly stupid-looking dance moves, which sent Alice and I into convulsions.

A spotty and gangly guy sidled up to me and began dancing with me in a way he must have assumed was seductive and sexy, when it fact it was just creepy. To my disgust, he grabbed my waist and jerked me closer to him. He smelled like cider, and it was rank.

"Can I _help_ you?" I demanded, trying to get away from him, but he held on to me tightly.

"Don't go yet, baby," he slurred, and before I could react, he slid one of his hands down and grabbed my ass.

I pushed him away, incensed, and before you could say 'that guy just grabbed my ass', Emmett appeared by my side as if from nowhere.

"Is there a problem?" he growled, glaring murderously at the guy, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. I clutched on to him, sneering at Mr Grabby. His eyes widened as he took in all of my muscly Emmett, and stumbled away, muttering "nope".

Emmett looked down at me, his eyes uncharacteristically serious.

"Are you OK?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, waving it off. "He just grabbed my ass. I would have broken his hand for him if you hadn't have come over and scared him off."

Emmett still looked pissed off. "Mother _fucker_…"

"Get over it, Emmett, it's fine now," I said.

"But he grabbed your ass!" Emmett growled indignantly. "No one is allowed grab your ass, _no one_. Except for _me_."

"Oh, he grabbed my ass, so what? He wasn't the first and probably won't be the last," I teased, giggling drunkenly at his little tantrum. He was too overprotective over me. I was used to handling creeps like that guy; I could take care of myself.

Emmett sighed at me and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't like other guys coming on to you like that. I saw him looking at you, and I didn't like it."

"Aw, baby," I slurred a little, and put my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently for a moment, and pulled back and smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Love you lots," he murmured, and I beamed at my beautiful husband, and let out a squeak of shock when he smacked my ass hard with both of his hands.

"Emmett!" I squealed, looking around frantically, hoping no one had seen.

"Rosalie!" he said, mimicking my tone, laughing. He swung me around with his arms and I stumbled a little, giggling. "Are you drunk?" he asked, raising one eyebrow wickedly.

"A little bit," I said, grinning, swaying on my feet.

"Really?" he said, now waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," I said, giggling again.

"Oh dear," he chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't mind," I said, burying my face in his chest, laughing. He made a sexy growling noise and tightened his arms around me, still chuckling to himself. I breathed in his scent, loving the feel of his arms around me. He always made me feel so protected and loved. And horny.

We were burst out of our little bubble by Edward.

"If you two are finished verbally copulating, I'm going to drive you home."

I looked up from Emmett's arms, blushing a little, to see Edward with his hands on his hips, grinning at us.

"Ah, Edward," Emmett complained. "It's only midnight…"

"Yeah, and you've work in the morning. You know, hospital, saving lives and all that…?" Edward grinned, shaking his head at his brother.

"Good Jesus, no," Emmett said. "I'm not going to work tomorrow. I'm planning on staying in bed with a hangover. And Rose, of course," he grinned, kissing my forehead and causing me to blush even worse.

Edward just rolled his eyes, smiling broadly. "Don't think so, Emmett. You can spend your hangover catching up on your paperwork."

Emmett sighed heavily. "You annoy me," he said.

"Love you too, bro," Edward laughed, and raised his eyebrows at me. "Who has the car keys?"

"He does," I said, nodding my head towards Emmett, who gave them up without much of a fight.

"Where're Bella and Alice?" I mumbled, beginning to feel quite sleepy.

Edward pointed them out; they were back at our table, gathering their handbags. I pulled away from Emmett to say goodbye to them.

"Goodnight, girls," I said, and gave Bella a hug first. "Take care of yourself, Mom," I told her, and she beamed happily at me.

"I will," she said, and I turned to Alice.

"I'm gonna kill you tomorrow," I told her, not quite remembering the reason why.

"OK," she said, and hugged me too.

"Are you driving her home?" I asked Bella, jerking my thumb at Alice.

"Yeah," she answered. "_Someone_ has to drive Drinky McFish home," she giggled, and we both laughed at Alice's expression.

"I'm not _drunk_," she sighed, and promptly dropped her handbag. "Whoops!"

Somehow, we all ended up outside, and I shivered in the cold and drizzle.

"My hair is gonna frizz," I complained to Emmett, who laughed, and took his jacket off and handed to me. I put the hood up and snuggled to his side.

"Thank you," I said, feeling incredibly sleepy again.

"You will," he said in my ear, laughing again. Horny bastard.

I watched as Bella and Edward kissed each other.

"See you soon," she said.

"Take care of my two babies," Edward said, smiling handsomely at her.

"Isn't that _cute_?" Alice squeaked at me, tilting her head and beaming at both of them. I half smiled, trying not to feel jealous again. I'd love to hear Emmett saying something like that to me. I knew he would, someday - he had the same romantic and gooey gene that Edward had. He only used it when he wanted to, though. Edward was constantly romantic and gooey, almost to the point of nauseating.

"Are you having twins?" Emmett interjected, surprised.

"No, you douche," Alice said, turning to him and huffing. "Bella is his baby, too," she said, in a _well, duh_ voice.

"Oh, right," Emmett mused, shaking his head. Edward finally pulled away from Bella and beckoned both of us to follow him to the car. "See you, Shorty," Emmett said to Alice, taking his pink hat back off her head and jamming it on his own.

"Goodnight, Emmett," she grumbled. She hated when he called her Shorty.

"See you later, Bella," he called, waving to my other best friend, who was now linking arms with Alice. They set off towards Bella's car. We always had one designated driver, and it was usually Edward, although sometimes he decided to let his hair down, and Bella stayed sober. It was usually one of the two of them who drove us home.

I slid into the backseat, and was surprised when Emmett climbed in with me. Edward jumped into the front seat and started the engine.

"You two behave yourselves back there," he said sternly.

"We will," Emmett said, in a tone that even I didn't trust, putting his arm around me.

Edward sniggered.

"You know, I've never been in the backseat of my car before," Emmett said, looking around interestedly. "Look, babe!" he exclaimed to me. "Cup holders!"

"Wow," I mumbled, already falling asleep. I was so not going to work tomorrow. I wasn't going to bother. I was just going to stay in bed and sleep.

Emmett chuckled and pulled me against his side. I rested my head on his chest, and began to drift. Edward and Emmett started a discussion about someone at work, or something, but I didn't pay much attention. I could feel the vibrations every time Emmett spoke, and they lulled me to sleep. I was shaken awake in what felt like seconds later.

"Baby, we're home," Emmett said, and pulled me out of the car. He supported me as I stood up unsteadily, struggling to wake up. Edward climbed out of the car and handed the car keys back to Emmett.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Bye, Rosalie."

I mumbled a goodbye and we watched him stroll over to Bella's car, who had followed us out. I could just about make out Alice waving at me from the backseat, and I knew they'd drop her home before going home themselves. We always took care of each other, and I felt a sudden, perhaps drunken, fondness for my very best friends and husband.

Emmett dragged me into the house and I kicked my heels off in the hall.

"I'm going to bed," I said, and set off towards our bedroom, but he stopped me by putting both his arms around my waist.

"Not without me, I hope," he said, pulling my hood down off my head and kissing my neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled, leaning into him.

**:D. Next chapter, Rosalie has THE talk with Emmett. There's somethin' to look forward to, wha? Thanks for reading! x x**


	5. The Talk

**Wahey, thanks for the reviews! I have to say, I found the image of Edward doing the drunken robot incredibly hilarious too. Imagine Rob Pattinson doing it... funny. And also kind of hot... anyway. enjoy the chapter x x x**

**Five**

I woke up the next morning with a dull headache, only half covered by the blankets. My entire torso was covered in goose bumps and absolutely frozen. I shivered and blearily opened my eyes, in search of blankets. I looked at Emmett; he was already awake and watching me. He didn't look hungover at all, but he never usually got hangovers. He was one of the lucky bastards who woke up and felt fine.

"Morning," I said hoarsely, attempting to steal my covers back. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your boobs," he answered.

"Nice to see you doing something productive," I said, rolling my eyes. "Could you not have covered me up - I am so sick of waking up freezing."

Emmett snorted. "Wear pyjamas," he said, for maybe the millionth time.

I glared at him. I wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. Last night we had just fallen into bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. I wondered at what point he expected me to put on pyjamas.

He sniggered at my expression. "You know, I was just thinking," he began.

"Oh no, did it hurt?" I interrupted. He stopped speaking and waited, an indignant expression on his face.

"Sorry," I smirked. "Please continue."

"I was just thinking about boobs in general," he said, rolling his eyes at me. "I mean, how do you not like… stare at them constantly?"

I burst out laughing at him.

"If I had boobs, I'd be always walking into walls. I wouldn't be able to stop looking down at them. And I'd never get out of bed at weekends - I'd just play with them all the time," he said, grinning at my breasts.

I couldn't stop laughing. He really was just ridiculous sometimes.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You," I giggled. "They're just lumps of tissue. They don't excite me that much."

I looked down at what I considered my best assets, next to my long legs. They were covered in goose bumps, still. I honestly didn't know what guys found so fascinating about them.

"Well, they excite _me_," Emmett grinned.

I laughed again, and a sudden thought struck me. I wondered for a moment, what it would be like to breastfeed a baby.

I ached.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, watching my expression change.

I struggled with myself. Was this really the right time to talk about it? And it was ridiculous anyway, how the simplest baby thought could drastically change my mood. I shouldn't let this affect me this much.

I looked up at Emmett, who was concerned and questioning, and I decided that maybe I wouldn't ever find the right time. There would never be a perfect moment, and right now was as good as any.

I rolled over onto my side to face him, pulling the blankets around me. I cleared my throat nervously, and hesitated.

"Rose, you're freaking me out," Emmett said, wide-eyed.

"Sorry," I said, exhaling. I didn't mean to concern him; it was just a lot harder to say it than I thought it would be. I tried again. "I want to discuss something with you," I began.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmett stopped me, frowning. "Is this the same thing you wanted to discuss yesterday?"

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly.

"And is this the same thing Alice was going on about last night?"

I nodded. Emmett was still frowning.

"Why does she know about this before I do? Why didn't you talk to me first?" he demanded.

"Because I just wanted to find the right time, Emmett," I pleaded. He needed to understand. This was important.

"Well, what is it?" he asked, taking my hand and squeezing it, concerned again.

My insides were twisting. I was really nervous about asking him, and about what he would say. I took a deep breath, and decided to just blurt it out. I'd know soon enough.

"Did you ever… have you ever thought about _us_… having kids?" I asked uncertainly, scrutinising his face carefully.

His eyebrows raised as comprehension dawned, and I could practically hear him putting everything together in his head. He knew me better than I knew myself, and I probably wouldn't even have to say much more to him; he'd already know.

The silence was broken by the alarm clock.

Neither Emmett or I moved. I was holding my breath, still staring at him, waiting for his expression to change. He was just gazing at me, his eyes searching my own.

The buzzing started to grate on my nerves, and I was as tense as hell, waiting for Emmett's reaction. He didn't do or say anything.

_Buzz_. _Buzz_.

"Emmett-" I began, about to tell him to shut that fucking thing up before I snapped. My nerves were frayed to the limit.

_Thud_.

He chucked it at the wall, where it fell silent into a pile of clothes.

"Thank you," I sighed, breathing out raggedly.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Just… since Bella told me she was pregnant," I said, scrutinising him again. He didn't look angry. He didn't look repulsed by the idea of children. I started to hope.

"Do you resent Bella?" he asked, and my eyes widened.

"No," I gasped. "How could you think that?"

"Because you barely spoke to her all last night, and whenever you did speak to her, it was about something baby related. It was like you had forgotten who _Bella_ was. But then when she eventually started talking about her baby plans, you started drinking like a fish and dragged Alice off to the jukebox. You were ignoring her, babes," he said, squeezing my hand.

I just stared at him with my mouth open. I hadn't even realised I was doing all that. And I couldn't believe how perceptive Emmett could be when he wanted to.

"Was I that obvious?" I whispered, horrified. Had I really been so transparent? Did Bella think I was just being fake around her, and that I didn't actually care? And had everyone else been able to see that?

"No," he reassured me. "I'm just more aware of you than the others are, I guess. Edward and Bella are in a happy, baby bubble at the moment, they don't notice much. Alice probably did though - you know what Alice is like," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't resent Bella!" I exclaimed. "I really don't, please don't think that I do. I'm so happy for her, but I'm just a bit… jealous," I admitted.

"Jealous?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I know it's stupid. I guess I'm being a little immature, taking against her just because she's pregnant and I've suddenly realised that I want what she has. Alice noticed it straight away - I should have just handled it better," I sighed.

"You know, I am a little pissed that you told her before you told me," Emmett said, his tone accusatory. "I'm your _husband_. You're not having the baby with _Alice_," he huffed.

My heart skipped a few beats. I badly wanted to ask him if that meant _we_ were having the baby, but I thought I better just clear everything up with him first.

"She saw right through me, just like you did," I explained. "When Bella told us, I went kind of quiet because I realised that I really wanted a child and I just didn't say much…" I trailed off, because I had accidentally told him that I really wanted a child, and I was kicking myself. I didn't want to put _pressure_ on him, if this wasn't what _he_ wanted.

Emmett smiled at me. "You really want this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," I whispered, unable to lie. "I never thought I would want babies, but now I just can't stop thinking about having a little baby in my arms, with dark, curly hair…" I blushed when he laughed.

"Well, as long as he or she isn't half as fussy about their hair as you are, then there'll be no problems," he teased, chuckling.

I waited, my heart banging against my ribs. He wasn't saying that he didn't want this, but he hadn't confirmed that he did, either.

"Do you… want kids?" I asked hesitantly, after a pause.

He stared up at the ceiling, still smiling a little.

"I never really thought about it," he said honestly.

"Do you want time to think about it?" I asked, my heart sinking. I really wanted an answer right away, but I knew I had to give this time. It wasn't something we could just rush right into.

"Nope," he said, straight away. He didn't elaborate immediately, and my heart was racing. He didn't have to think about it, and surely if he was seriously considering a baby he'd need to think about it, right? I didn't know what I would do if he told me he thought we should wait a couple of years.

Emmett turned his head to face me and grinned. "If my Rosalie wants a baby, then my Rosalie shall get a baby," he said, putting his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I was frozen. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?" I spluttered.

"Yeah, duh," he laughed. "I like kids. I love you. _You_ having my _kid_… I'll be the happiest guy on earth. Happier than Edward," he said triumphantly.

I laughed, still unable to quite believe it. I had wanted him to agree to this so bad, and I just couldn't actually believe that he was.

"Really?" I asked, grinning into his handsome face, my eyes filling up a little with tears. "I mean, are you _sure_? We're still young, and we're not even sure yet of our careers… do you really think we're ready for it? If you don't want this, you can totally tell me and we'll wait-"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I just want you to be sure that you really want this. Like, are you really _sure_?"

I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't stop.

"_Yes_," he said loudly. "I mean it, Rose, I'm sure. We're going to be fine. I was an only child, you know that. As a result, I want a _big_ family, with like twelve children-"

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves," I stopped him, my eyes wide. "I'm happy with just the one."

"I'll persuade you," he laughed. "We're having twelve."

I just laughed, secretly thinking there wasn't a hope in hell of me pushing out twelve freaking babies. I could only imagine the state my vagina would be in after all that.

"So we're really going to try for a baby?" I asked, just wanting the confirmation one more time. I hadn't realised at all that Emmett had even wanted any of this.

"Yeah, we are," he grinned, and then I just attacked him.

I kissed him hungrily, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself on top of him. He started laughing, his hands creeping around my bare back.

"Are we starting now?" he asked, his tone of voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh yeah," I breathed, kissing down his neck.

"We have to get up for work, though," he chuckled, not sounding at all like he was interested. "We'll be late…"

"The traffic… was terrible," I said, licking his Adam's apple, and the whole world spun as he rolled me over, pinning me into the mattress.

"And then the car broke down…" he continued, sniggering wickedly, running his hands all over my breasts and making me arch my back.

"Exactly," I giggled, my fingers tangling in his curly hair. He kissed me, his lips hot and eager against mine, and I felt an immense rush of love and excitement. I loved him so much, and I couldn't wait for us to start our family. I loved him for wanting it too, and for not telling me to wait.

He pressed his forehead to mine and my hips moved in soft waves beneath him as I took him inch by inch. He pushed in slowly, his eyes closed, and his breath blew out ragged and sweet in my face when he was finally buried deep inside me.

"I love you," I told him, and his eyes opened. He grinned at me.

"Ditto," he said, and he kissed me again, starting to move.

The world around me ceased to exist, and I forgot about work… I forgot about everything. All that I was conscious of was Emmett above me, his ragged breathing in my ear, and the sensations he was sending through me from where our bodies were joined. There was nothing else.

My fingers tugged and tangled in his hair when his thrusting increased. My stomach tightened, gasps and intelligible whimpers falling from my mouth.

His hands pulled at the sheets at my sides, bunching them up. I knew he was close. I wasn't far away myself, my eyes squeezing shut as the tightening became almost unbearable.

I called out as everything exploded, and my toes curled, trembling and ecstasy taking me over. My back arched, and Emmett's hands slid from the sheets and wrapped around my waist, locking me to him. He murmured my name, and gave a long, ragged exhale into my skin as he rocked us up and down, spilling into me. As I felt his release warm my insides, it had a whole new meaning for me now. It could mean a baby.

My own little baby.

I had an image in my head, of a baby boy with chubby cheeks and dimples and blue eyes, the exact same shade as mine, and dark curly hair, just like Emmett's. I ached for that baby. I already loved it.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Emmett call him Cougar, though.

"What are you smiling at?"

I opened my eyes to see Emmett grinning down at me, his eyes tired and soft.

"I'm just happy," I replied, and his grin widened.

"I love making you happy," he said, kissing me again.

"I just love you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back ardently.

"We are so late," he said, when he eventually pulled away.

"Correction: _you_ are so late," I said, smirking. "I'm not going to bother going to work."

"Lazy bitch," he growled, rolling off me and out of the bed. "But we're going to need money for the baby, you know."

"I know," I said quietly, tracing a circle on my still flat stomach. I wondered how long it would take for me to get pregnant. Not long, I hoped. I couldn't wait to _feel_ pregnant, to _feel_ the baby kick… I just wanted it so badly.

Emmett went into the bathroom, and I heard him turn the shower on. I stared at the ceiling. My head was still aching a little from the drinks last night, and I didn't feel like getting out of bed anytime soon. I certainly didn't feel like going to work. I was really going to have to start searching for something else until the baby came; I just hated that boring job and my pervy boss.

Emmett rushed out of the en-suite after five minutes, already dressed in his cute light blue scrubs. His hair was still soaking, and just watched him search for socks in our bombsite of a bedroom. He dug through one of the many piles of clothes and threw something onto the end of the bed.

"The clock's still working," he sighed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I said, sitting up and examining it. The stupid thing was still ticking. I sighed too and put it back on the bedside table. I lay back down and watched Emmett pull on his black Converse trainers.

"I really have to go," he said, and bounded over to the bed to give me a kiss. "I don't know how late I'll be coming home, but I'll text you…" he was still talking as he left the room. "I'll see you later!" I heard the front door slam. "I LOVE YOU!" I heard him yell from outside, and the next thing I heard was the car engine and Nickelback blasting. I smiled.

"Bye, Emmett," I said to myself.

I drifted asleep a short time later, dreaming about the little baby boy, with the dimples and dark, curly hair.

**So all is well in Casa De Cullen, but there is drama yet to come... I'm really quite addicted to writing this story... haha**


	6. Stupid Life and Shit

**The reviews continue to rock, thank you! x**

**Six**

I woke up late in the afternoon. The sun was shining through my bedroom window, and it put me in a really optimistic mood. I jumped out of bed and took a long shower, taking extra time doing my hair than normal.

I loved my hair. It was the bane of my existence at times, but when it cooperated with me, I really loved it. It was blonde and thick, falling in soft waves down to the top of my breasts. It was prone to frizzing and sticking up in all directions, and sometimes it took me an hour just to make it behave. But when it did, it was just beautiful. Alice loved playing with my hair, and was always complaining about how jealous she was of it. I thought she was ridiculous; her hair was short and black and edgy, and sometimes she even styled it into a Rihanna-style quiff thing for parties. She totally had the face to pull it off; she always looked sensational anyway.

Because I was feeling quite chirpy, I skipped about the house, doing things. I picked up the trail of clothes leading from the hall to the bedroom, the debris from Emmett and I undressing each other drunkenly last night. I found the pink hat and held it in my hands, trying to pluck the courage up to chuck it in the bin or set it on fire. I sighed, realising that I couldn't bring myself to do that to him, and just hid it behind the couch in the living room.

I examined the toaster, which had been acting up, and realised the only problem with it was there was a load of cremated crusts clogging up the bottom of it. I blamed Emmett, and made a mental note to give out to him later.

Then I threw out my pills. I didn't even think about it. I dumped the circular, pink compact in the bin, smiling hugely. I wondered if I would just _know_ if I was pregnant. I knew it mightn't happen straight away, and it could even take months to conceive, but I was prepared to be as patient as I could. Now that Emmett was on board, I knew that my baby dream would come true, eventually.

I collapsed in front of the television, missing Emmett and ignoring the messages from my boss inquiring as to why I hadn't shown up for work. I suppose I should have called him, but I fell asleep before I thought about it. Too late now. I shrugged. I'd just tell him there had been an emergency or something.

I couldn't wait for Emmett to get home; I really wanted to get right to the baby making. I was too excited about this. I knew Emmett wouldn't complain at all, which made me smile.

The phone rang when I was in the middle of a strawberry yoghurt, watching America's Next Top Model. Half of them looked like men; I could win that show, if I wanted to.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, hoping it was Emmett.

"It _hurts_…" the voice of Alice whined.

"That's what you get for drinking so much on a weekday," I laughed.

"Shut up, Wife of the Master Pisshead," Alice grumbled. "Work was like hell. I'm pretty sure I dressed some of models in back-to-front outfits."

I snorted. "I didn't even go to work."

"Ugh, you lazy whore," Alice said indignantly. "I wish I could take days off as freely as you can."

"You will one day," I soothed. "One day you'll be as massively successful as Donatella Versace and you can have all the days off you want, and just roll around in baths full of money."

"Yes, I will," Alice said dreamily. I knew it was her dream to become as successful as that, and she was working incredibly hard to get there. I didn't think she'd find it that difficult for much longer; her clothes were incredibly unique and edgy. I was forever hassling her to hold some of her gorgeous dresses for me.

I sighed, thinking of my own awful job. "I wish I knew what I wanted to do," I said. "There's nothing that particularly calls to me, like fashion calls to you."

"What about modelling?" Alice asked.

"I liked modelling, but I don't want it to be my _career_, you know?" I said, shrugging.

"Rose, I'm always looking for models for my catalogue - if you want," Alice offered. I raised my eyebrows. That would be cool, and handy for the extra money. It wouldn't be so hard, posing in Alice's clothes and ending up in a catalogue.

"I'll definitely think about it," I said.

"Cool," Alice said. Her tone of voice grew more excited as she changed topic. "Jasper's coming home tomorrow," she squealed.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to see him - I actually missed him, and his stupid harmonica."

"Oh God, yeah," Alice giggled. Jasper was never without his beloved harmonica; the noise went right through everyone's head, and he only knew one tune. He insisted on playing it constantly. But we forgave him for it, because he said he played it for the troops in the barracks, when things got a little intense.

I always found myself captivated by Jasper's tales whenever he came back home. I couldn't imagine being in the army, going to the places he had to go to serve his country, yet still remaining who he was. Jasper was fun-loving and always cheery, like Alice, and he was the most decent guy you were ever going to meet. He loved his country and he loved to serve for it, and he spoke so passionately of his fellow troops and his beliefs. He had been in and out of Iraq, and it had been a stressful couple of months for poor Alice, who had been going out of her mind with worry about him. Thankfully though, nothing had happened to him, and I personally wanted to give him a big huge hug when I saw him again.

"I've really missed him too," Alice admitted. "It was even worse this time around, seeing all that stuff in the news about Iraq and knowing he was out there."

"I know," I said. "We were all worried about him too. But at least he'll be home for a while, and he's OK."

"Yeah, thank God."

We were both quiet for a while, just thinking about Jasper. I had promised him when he left four months ago that I would take good care of his beloved Cadillac, and I had; it was parked in Alice's garage, and it had taken time out every once and a while to check the engine and wash it and whatever. I liked cars, and I was good with them. It was something that astounded Emmett - he could never get over that fact that I could change a tire faster than him.

He had challenged me one day, being Emmett and wanting to show off how superior he was. I had certainly wiped the smirk right off his face. Aha.

"Oh my God," Alice said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, coming back to earth.

"I do not believe that I still haven't asked you - _what happened with you talking to Emmett about having a baby_??" Alice squealed.

"Oh, yes!" I almost shouted, sitting up eagerly, putting the yoghurt down on the ground. "By the way, I am going to _kill_ you for last night - Emmett was pissed that I told you before I told him! Did you really have to say it in front of everybody?"

"Sorry," Alice sang. "I didn't mean to."

"Humph," I said, deciding to just get over it. "Well, anyway, it all worked out."

"And…?" Alice prompted, sounding overexcited.

"Me and Emmett are going to try for a baby!" I blurted, a gigantic smile on my face.

There was nothing but silence.

"Alice?" I asked, frowning.

I held the phone away from my ear as an eruption of screams began on the other end of the line.

"OH MY GOD, this is so great!" she screeched. "Both of my best friends are having babies. This is so exciting!"

"Calm down, Al," I laughed. "I'm not even pregnant yet."

"But you will be," she said. "I better be godmother. I'm buying you a pram."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I beamed.

"Oh, this is just _fabulicious_!" Alice squeaked. "Have you told Bella yet?"

"No!" I said adamantly. "And I don't want her to know, just yet. Please don't tell her, Alice."

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

"Just don't say anything," I told her. "I want to tell her myself."

"Fine," Alice said, sounding suspicious. "But if Emmett tells Edward, she's going to find out anyway from him. I can't understand why you wouldn't want her to know."

Neither did I. It was just how I felt. Oh, I don't know.

"Just… don't ask," I sighed, hoping she would drop it. She did.

"So, tell me all about the conversation," Alice asked enthusiastically. "What was his exact reaction?"

I launched into the story of this morning, still unable to believe how easy it had been, and how Emmett seemed to have no problems with this. Alice cracked up at the part where he said he wanted twelve kids.

"What does he think you are - a gumball machine?" she laughed.

"Ha, he's got another thing coming if he actually thinks I'm pushing twelve of them out," I snorted, unable to help laughing too. "So yeah, then I said 'are we really going to try for a baby' and he said 'yeah' and then I kissed him and stuff and that was it! So we're gonna try for a baby!" I finished my story excitedly.

"Kissed him and _stuff_, eh?" Alice giggled.

"Emmett was late for work this morning," I informed her, and we both cracked up.

"Oh, I miss Jasper so much," Alice moaned, when we'd both calmed down.

"He'll be home tomorrow," I soothed. "You'll be able to have lots of sex and spend lots of time together."

"Yeah, we will…" Alice said, sounding dreamy again.

"Anyway," I said loudly, attempting to pull her out of her no doubt dirty thoughts. "What are we doing at the weekend?"

"Well, we're definitely having our Welcome Home Jasper Jam at my house," Alice said. "We'll all listen to his war stories and then get pissed."

"Sounds great," I smiled. "Bella won't be able to drink though."

"Her loss," Alice giggled.

"I'll have to cut down on the drink too," I said, my heart sinking a little bit. I did love me a bit of alcohol. But I wouldn't harm a baby like that.

"Ah, Rose," Alice complained. "That's no fun… you can have a little, I'm sure. Don't get wasted but don't stay sober, either."

"We'll see," was all I said. I doubted my willpower, but right now I was adamant I would cut down on the drinking.

"OK," Alice said. "Well, I have to go, I've a call waiting. Jasper's flight is coming in at half two - you'll be at the airport to greet him, right?"

"Yep, sure thing, Emmett and I will both be there," I said.

"Great. Talk to you later, Rose!"

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

I finished my yoghurt thoughtfully, my head buzzing with thoughts of babies and Emmett and Jasper and Bella, and at one point in the day I fell asleep, into confusing mixed up dreams that made no sense.

I was woken by Emmett breathing in my ear.

"Baby," he whispered. "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Hmm?" I was disorientated, trying to force my eyes to focus so that I could see him. The room around me was dark, the only source of light coming from the TV, which was still on, infomercials on the screen. "What time is it?" I mumbled, my head feeling heavy, my eyes closing involuntarily.

"Three in the morning," Emmett answered hoarsely, and he started tugging at my arm in a very irritating way. "Come on to bed, that couch isn't comfortable."

"Why are you back so late?" I asked, but the words came out all weird and mushy. I was still half asleep. I was vaguely aware of Emmett switching the TV off and closing the curtains.

"What?" he asked, and I exclaimed a little when he suddenly lifted me up as though I weighed nothing and began carrying me out of the room.

"Why are you back so late?" I repeated, more slowly this time so that he could understand me.

"Hospital," he said, and I felt him shrug. I didn't interrogate him further, he always had very erratic hours. I could just never get used to it.

He lay me down on the bed and gently undressed me down to my underwear, before throwing the covers over me. I made a little noise of complaint when he moved away from me, walking around to his side of the bed. My brain was a little more alert now, and remembered my baby making plans from earlier. He chuckled at me, and then I felt him jump into the bed. He put his arms around me and I snuggled to his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I'm wrecked, honey," he said, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "We'll get to making babies tomorrow, I promise."

I grumbled something intelligible, even to myself, and he chuckled again.

It wasn't long before we were both fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up shaking, yet again. My fingertips were numb, the tip of my nose was icy, and my whole body was rigid with cold. I forced my eyes open and turned to Emmett, who had his arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish, all the covers wrapped around him awkwardly. Rolling my eyes, I tugged the duvet out from under him and covered both of us with it. I snuggled up to his side, his body heat calling to me. He jerked out of unconsciousness when my freezing body pressed against his warm one.

"Jaysus," he mumbled, trying to shove me away. "Cold."

"Emmett," I whined, clinging onto his arm. "I'm freezing. You stole all the covers again."

He seemed to wake up a bit more, and wrapped both arms around me, holding me closer. I snuggled into his body heat once again.

"I thought you were trying to put a fridge in the bed," he mumbled sleepily.

My laugh came out like a sigh.

"Want me to warm you up?" he asked, after a moment, and I could hear the sleepy smirk in his voice.

"Don't think we're awake enough," I said, the words coming out like mush. I was slowly falling back asleep. I didn't get how I was still so tired, having slept most of the day yesterday.

"True," Emmett agreed, sighing tiredly. "I'm definitely not awake… but my dick is."

"Charming," I muttered.

Neither of us made any effort to move. I slowly felt myself heat up, and was just drifting back off to sleep when the alarm clock went off. Emmett jumped awake for the second time.

"Fucking _thing_," he growled, and threw it against the wall, where it clattered and banged and landed in another pile of clothes. "I hate that bastard of a thing," he gave out. "I'd love to get the guy who manufactured those wanking things into a room with me and just hit him with it, over and over until the fucking thing breaks and the wanker is dead."

Oh, he was in a pleasant mood today.

My eyes remained closed. At least today was Saturday, and I had the weekend off; the alarm was set for Emmett's benefit. He usually only got Sunday off. I was glad I wouldn't have to get up at all. I was so warm now.

Things got even hotter when Emmett rolled on top of me suddenly, and kissed me hungrily. My body responded immediately, though my brain took a while to catch up with it. His hips were pressing against mine, and my heart was racing. I wrapped my limbs around him, kissing him back eagerly.

The phone rang, interrupting the moment. Emmett pulled away, growling and cursing under his breath. He rolled half off me and grabbed the phone. I exhaled loudly at the ceiling.

"I hate you," Emmett said into the phone, by way of greeting.

"Emmett!" I admonished his rudeness. God help the person on the end of the line.

He just grinned at me, and started playing with my hair, listening to whoever it was.

"Yes, you interrupted something, you great wanking wanker," he said indignantly, and I died of mortification. Oh God.

"OK, you son of a bitch," Emmett grumbled. "Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked weakly.

"Your dad," Emmett replied, and my heart had a spasm.

"_What_?" I screeched.

"Kidding," Emmett laughed. "It was Edward."

I glared at him. "That was not funny."

"It was a little funny," Emmett disagreed, biting my nose.

"No, it was not funny at all," I protested. "I nearly died of heart failure, you bas-"

He kissed me, and cut me off. I gave in with an exasperated sigh and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. My skin started to flush with heat, and I was beginning to forget who I was, and then he pulled away.

"What now?" I groaned, when he started to get up.

"Edward said I had to go in early," Emmett said, scowling. "Earli_er_," he corrected himself, half falling out of the bed. "I have to get up and go to wanking work now."

I wondered if 'wank' was his word of the day.

"Tease," I complained.

He grinned. "At least you've something to look forward to."

"Humph," I said, not appeased at all. This was getting ridiculous. There was actually a _reason_ for us to make love now (other than the reason that it was extremely mind-blowing and lots of fun), and stupid life and shit kept getting in the way.

I buried my head into the pillow, listening to Emmett shuffling around the room and en-suite, getting dressed and shaving and whatever else he was doing. I jumped when I heard his voice right next to me.

"I'll see you later, babes," he said, and I grudgingly turned my head so he could kiss my cheek.

"You better be at the airport to see Jasper," I told him threateningly, and he grinned.

"Of course I will. Half two, yes?"

"Yep," I muttered.

"I'll meet you there, then," he said, and kissed me again. I listened to him leaving, and once the sounds of Nickelback faded to nothing, I sighed in dissatisfaction. I was now sexually frustrated, and still aching for a baby. I wondered if I'd ever be able to _not_ think about it.

I fell back asleep, and the phone woke me up merely a few hours later.

"Hello?" I growled into the phone.

"Hi, Rose. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine," I said, sitting up, instantly feeling more alert. It was Bella. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just stuck for a lift to the airport today - Edward is going to go straight from the hospital, and my car is acting up-"

"I'll give you a lift," I cut in. "And I'll look at your car later."

"Thanks, Rosalie," Bella said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're the best."

"I know," I joked half-heartedly. "I'll pick you up at about quarter to two."

"OK, see you then!" Bella said brightly.

"See you," I said, and hung up. I stared at the wall, trying to discern how I felt. Half an hour in a car with pregnant Bella.

I shook my head. This was what Emmett had been talking about. She was still _Bella_. My friend, who I'd known since high school. She hadn't _changed_. I don't know why I was treating her like she was different somehow. I should use the time with her today to get over my stupid little problem with her.

I hated the part of me that was dreading it.


	7. So Rosalie

**Omg, thanks for the reviews, they're fab! Sorry this chapter took so long, I kinda struggled with it, but it's all good now. Oh, and someone asked about the meaning of the title, and it's quite random really - ya know that rather annoying Natasha Bedingfield song "I Wanna Have Your Babies"? Well, one of the lyrics is "see them springing up like daisies", or something, and I dunno, the title just seemed to fit. So yeah, there's a random fact for you, haha. Enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

**Seven **

I pulled up outside Bella's house and beeped the horn. I was running a little late; my damn hair again.

I waited, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. I was apprehensive, which was totally ridiculous, because it was only Bella. I really didn't know what was with my attitude towards her. Maybe I was hormonal.

Or maybe I was just being Rosalie. I always wanted what other people had, even when I had so much of my own. Typical.

But I knew that I didn't just want a baby because Bella was having one. I had been an only child, like Emmett, and I had always dreamed for a little brother or sister. And I'd always liked children growing up anyway, and I would have totally loved babysitting, but my parents wouldn't let me because they thought it was too 'common'.

I didn't get on with my parents. My dad was a banker, and my mother was almost a plastic surgery addict, and they were both stuck up and snooty. They didn't think Emmett was good enough for me, and had tried to talk me out of marrying him, which was the reason I didn't speak to them often. I only spoke to them when necessary, but every Christmas Eve, Emmett and I had to have dinner with them. It was the one torture we both dreaded.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella rushing out of her house. She locked her front door and jogged over to my car, climbing into the front seat hurriedly. She was wearing her usual tracksuit, a blue one today. I eyed her stomach discreetly; there was no bump yet. I hadn't even asked her how far along she was.

God, I was such a bitch.

"Hey, Bella," I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hi," she said, sounding out of breath. "God, we're so late."

"I know, yeah, sorry," I apologised, throwing my beautiful red BMW into reverse. (Birthday present from my father. He was probably trying to buy me off. I didn't complain.)

"Oh, it's OK," Bella smiled. "I tore the whole house apart searching for my freaking cell phone - it was charging in the bedroom."

"I do that all the time," I grinned. "I even look for it when it's already in my hand."

Bella laughed. "I'm just afraid I'm going to leave the house one day with the car seat and the bottles and nappies - and no baby!"

I forced a chuckle. For a second, I had almost forgotten about her pregnancy. It was like I was talking to my best friend again, until she brought up it all up, and now I was paranoid and jealous again. Great.

"How far along are you?" I asked quietly, silently cursing at Granddaddy Driver in the car in front of me.

"Six weeks," Bella replied, and she was stroking her stomach again. It was starting to annoy me. "Imagine me being six weeks pregnant and not realising," she giggled. "I haven't even told my parents yet - we're going to announce it in another six. Me and Edward just wanted you guys to know."

_I__'__m honoured_, I thought sarcastically, and then I felt like a bitch again.

"Oh, cool," I said, unable to think of anything else.

A silence descended, and for me, it was awkward.

I felt mean for resenting her, for no proper reason. She was my friend, and she hadn't fallen pregnant on purpose just to make me feel the way I did. I was being immature and jealous, and I seriously needed to snap out of this.

I had nine months of this, and I needed to learn how to talk to Bella about her baby without hating every second of it.

"So… do you want to find out what it is?" I asked.

"Edward doesn't," Bella said, and I glanced at her in time to see her roll her eyes. "But I think it's stupid. We're in the twenty-first century, and I want to know whether I should paint the baby's room pink or blue."

"You have the baby's room already?"

"Well, I'm planning on getting rid of our 'gym'. All we have in there is a treadmill and an exercise bike, neither of which we actually use. We're both too lazy," she sighed, leaning back in her seat. "We'll just have to find space for them now…"

"There's loads of room in our garage," I shrugged. "You can store them there for a while if you want."

"Oh, would you mind?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows. "That would be so handy. It wouldn't be for long, and you could use them if you wanted to."

"Yeah, that's no problem," I said. "Emmett will probably get a use out of them."

Emmett liked exercising, probably because he loved his muscles.

"Well, that's brilliant," Bella said brightly. "Thanks, Rose."

"No problem," I said. I was such a good friend.

Such a good, jealous friend.

Ugh.

* * *

The rest of the way to the airport, Bella was in baby mode. I couldn't help but feel slightly pissed off, but I kept it under control. I was interested, I was pleased, I was encouraging. I just wished that I could be selfless enough not to have a bitter taste in my mouth every time I said "that's great, Bells".

A text from Alice informed us she was having a coffee in the airport's restaurant, and a quick glance at the large flight board told us that Jasper's flight was slightly delayed. Bella and I headed towards the restaurant in search of Alice.

"There she is," Bella pointed her out. She was sitting at a table, bouncing up and down in her seat, wearing three-quarter-length jeans and a graffiti print T-shirt, her hair spikier than usual. I began to feel a little overdressed, in a red jumper-dress and black leggings. But oh well. I looked good.

"Alice!" I called, and her head snapped in our direction.

"You're late!" she shrieked, when we approached the table. "Those idiot _husbands_ of yours aren't here yet either, and now his flight is delayed-"

"Calm down, Alice," I said, shushing her and forcing her back into her seat. "Stop acting like you've escaped from a mental asylum."

"Maybe you should stick to decaf," Bella said, peering into Alice's mug.

Alice just glared at both of us.

"I've been sitting here for half an hour by myself," she said, her voice an octave higher than normal. "That guy keeps staring at me." She pointed at a teenage boy, who hurriedly looked away from us when we all looked over at him. "I look like I electrocuted myself this morning," she continued, fingering the ends of her hair. "And his flight is delayed…" she took a shaky breath. "I think I'm having a breakdown."

"Alice, relax," I said, putting my arm around her. "Just breathe. Everything is fine, he'll be here soon, OK? Your hair looks fine. Stop stressing out."

Alice began taking deep breaths.

"What's with the teenybopper?" Bella said interestedly, still gazing over towards the suspicious looking teenager that kept staring at Alice.

"I don't know," Alice whinged. "He started staring at me ten minutes ago for no apparent reason."

"Maybe he recognises you from your website," Bella suggested, referring to the site Alice set up, which was growing in popularity, where you could order her clothes. Alice had a fantastic shot of herself on the home page in a pink neon dress. holding a skipping rope.

"Maybe he thinks you're hot," I suggested, trying to make her feel better.

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "Maybe he's planning to murder me. I don't know or care."

I exchanged a glance with Bella, and she was trying not to laugh too. Alice always got like this whenever Jasper was coming home; jumpy and nervous and slightly mental. Being without him was tough on her, and just the knowledge that he was coming back drove her a little crazy.

"Come on," I said, nudging Alice's arm. "We'll go wait by the arrivals gate."

"OK," she said, and stood up, swaying a little. Bella and I walked with her to the gate, and she seemed to visibly calm down.

"Phew," she exclaimed, when we stopped walking. "OK. Sorry for the freak out, girls…"

"It's OK," Bella soothed. "We wouldn't expect anything less of you, Al."

"Shut up."

We laughed.

"Where the hell is Emmett?" I wondered aloud. He better get here in time to see Jasper, it was just bad form if he didn't. Almost as if on cue, my cell started ringing, Emmett's name flashing on screen.

"Hey, babe, where are you?" I answered the phone.

"I'm in the airport, where are you?" he asked. The background was very noisy, just like it was here.

I looked around to see if I could spot him, and sighed. He was only a couple of metres away from us, facing in the opposite direction, Edward looking up at the arrival board beside him.

"Turn around, Emmett," I told him, shaking my head.

"Ooh, really?" he said, and looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking onto mine straight away. I waved sarcastically at him, and he laughed. "Oh, there you are," he said into the phone, and elbowed Edward, pointing us out.

"You idiot," I said, and hung up. I grinned as he swaggered over to us, Edward following with his slow shuffle. They were both still dressed in their light blue scrubs, and looked a little out of place.

"Hey, baby," Emmett said, hugging me. "Sorry we're late. We had to plead to Dad to let us go for a few hours. Edward flashed him the crooked smile and Dad couldn't resist."

I laughed as Edward rolled his eyes, putting his arms around Bella. "You had to flash him the dimples, Emmett, don't forget about that," he retorted, and Emmett grinned, his famous dimples making a reappearance.

There was a sudden squeaky sound, that seemed to come from Alice. We all looked at her, and she was gazing up at the arrivals board, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What's up with Shorty?" Emmett muttered to me, and I shrugged.

"The plane has landed, he's here, he's here!" she squealed, and spun to watch the door intently, her muscles tensed for the moment he'd walk through. I looked up at Emmett and we exchanged a smile. Alice was ridiculous sometimes, but I could feel the excitement radiating off of her, and it was rubbing off on me. I really had missed Jasper.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder, also looking towards the double doors, which the arrivals would soon be swarming out of.

It wasn't long before people started walking through the doors, greeting their families and friends all around us. I people-watched for a while, until Alice's shriek signalled the fact Jasper had indeed arrived.

He hadn't changed a bit. He strolled through the doors, his hair a flop of blond, wearing his army uniform. He was already grinning, as though he knew what was waiting for him. Sure enough, Emmett shouted loudly enough for the whole airport to hear.

"WHITLOCK! WELCOME BACK, YOU DIRTY SWINE!"

Jasper wasn't given a chance to retort, because Alice had launched herself at him. She flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her into the air, hugging her and kissing her. It was so sweet.

We gave them all the reunion time they wanted, and eventually they both wandered over to us.

"Group hug!" Emmett roared, and we all swarmed around Jasper, hugging the life out of him.

"OK. Breathe. Can't breathe," he choked out eventually, and we all laughed and let him go. "Jesus, it's good to see you pile of wasters again," Jasper grinned, giving both Edward and Emmett high-fives. "Rosalie, you're still as gorgeous as ever," he said to me, kissing my cheek. "And Bella, you're positively glowing."

Bella exchanged an excited grin with Edward, who nodded.

"That's because I'm pregnant," she squealed. Jasper's mouth fell open, before beaming at both of them.

"Congratulations, _you guys_," he said, and pulled Bella into a hug, before clapping Edward hard on the back in a one-armed hug.

I watched as Jasper questioned them both, looking genuinely pleased for them, and I hated the fact I felt so sour. Maybe this was my whole 'I love to be in the centre of attention' thing. I did hate it when I was ignored. I just couldn't wait until _I_ was pregnant, and then the attention could be lavished on me, too.

I hated that I couldn't just be happy for Bella, no strings attached. But with me and Bella, it had always been touch and go. Alice and I had been on the cheerleading squad, and Bella befriended Alice the minute she moved to the school. I had been a little pissed at Bella 'stealing' my friend (it was high school) and as a result, I had disliked her for quite a few years, despite the fact she was hanging with my 'clique'.

Bella and Edward started going out early on, and Edward began to hang out with us more. And naturally, so did Emmett. Back then, of course, I thought Emmett was a complete asshole, and I was pissed with Bella again for making me see him more than I had to.

I was still really good friends with Alice, and Bella and I only became best friends once Emmett and I grew up and started going out with each other. Alice still called that the shock of the century - she had been made to listen to my rants about him one too many times. I was able to forget about my dislike for Bella, as I was more mature, but five years later and Bella was pregnant, and now it seemed everything was emerging again, but I didn't _want_ to dislike her. She did nothing wrong.

Sometimes, I really hated being so…_Rosalie_.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and tried to catch up with what was going on around me. Jasper had his arms around Alice, who was flushed and almost cross-eyed with excitement.

"So, how's my little angel been doing since I've been gone?" he asked the group in general, looking down at her lovingly.

"She's been nothing but a lush," Emmett said, before anyone else could speak. We all laughed at Alice's scowl.

"I have not," she mumbled. "Shut up, Emmett."

"I see you haven't changed an iota," Jasper said, shaking his head at Emmett. "You're still managing to insult every female within a fifty mile radius."

It was Emmett's turn to scowl. "Hey!" he protested. "I'm not that bad!"

I rolled my eyes at my husband, who was acting like a child.

"Are we having the Jasper Jam tonight?" Jasper asked excitedly, and we all nodded.

"Definitely."

"Hell yeah."

"Excellent," Jasper grinned, his eyes flashing wickedly. "I'll see you all then."

Without another word, he hoisted Alice over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing and proceeded to walk out of the airport, dragging his bag in his other arm. I watched amusedly as Alice waved at us, bright red, before burying her face in his shoulder.

Bella and Edward laughed.

"Aw," Emmett said in my ear, draping one of his huge, heavy arms around my shoulders. "Ain't that just sweet?"

"Totally, dude," I answered, leaning into him. He leaned closer to my ear, speaking so softly there wasn't a chance of anyone else overhearing.

"You. Me. Home. Now."

"Yes, please," I said, my earlier sexual frustration flaring up again, stronger than ever. "But don't you have to get back to work?"

"No, I got time," he said, kissing just below my ear. It turned out that Edward and Emmett had arrived in Edward's car, so I was relieved to see that Bella had a lift home. We told them we'd see them later at the Jasper Jam, and Emmett and I escaped eagerly to our car.

The phone was ringing when we arrived home, and I stumbled in the door to answer it in time. It was someone from the hospital looking for Emmett, and I handed the phone to him. I wandered into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, waiting for him. I had been looking forward to some delicious love-making, but by the sound of the phone call, Emmett was probably going to have to leave sooner than he had anticipated.

Sure enough, Emmett began complaining loudly the minute he got off the phone.

"Those bastards said I could have three hours off and now they're only giving me two," he gave out.

"Oh, really?" I said disappointedly, my heart sinking. We'd already used up an hour and a quarter of our time in between the airport and travelling, and now he was going to have to leave to get back to the hospital in time in twenty minutes.

"Seriously, Rose," he said to me, entering the living room and throwing himself down on the couch next to me, "I have no clue what I'm doing there. I mean, I see Edward rushing around like a hero, and I'm asking myself why the fuck aren't I doing the same? The answer is quite basic: I don't want to."

"Talk to your dad about it," I said, for maybe the millionth time. Carlisle was decent and understanding - I was sure that he wanted what he son wanted. I knew he would be supportive of Emmett, if Emmett truly wanted to leave medicine.

"Ah, I can't," Emmett shook his head. "Dad helped me through my exams, and he was as encouraging as hell when I passed them - barely. I'd feel like I was letting him down."

"But, Emmett," I said coaxingly, "you really aren't into it. Do you seriously want to do that job for the rest of your life? Your pay will never be great until you decide what kind of doctor you want to be, and even then you'll be struggling to make a good reputation for yourself. We both know you haven't the patience or enthusiasm to do that. If you left the hospital for a better job which paid more and which you _enjoyed_, you'd be much happier, babes," I said, touching his cheek. "And the extra money wouldn't be so bad, since we're planning to start a family…"

Emmett screwed up his face as he thought about what I said. I knew I was making sense, and he'd have to see it too.

"I guess you're right," he sighed, and I smirked.

"I'm always right. I'm your wife."

He sniggered. "How could I forget?"

I grinned at him, and he put his arm around me, cuddling me to his chest. He was silent for a while, lost in his thoughts, and eventually he spoke again.

"I know what to do. Right, I'll stay at the hospital for a while-"

"Emmett," I groaned. "This is just you procrastinating again-"

"No, it's not, hear me out," he protested, and I obediently shut up. "I'll stay at the hospital for a while longer, just to kind of make sure it really isn't what I want. Then, when you get pregnant, I can say to Dad that I think it would be the right move to change careers to support you both financially." Emmett raised his hands as if to say 'voila'. "And anyway, the promise of a grandchild will more than likely swing in my favour when I announce to my parents that I'm leaving medicine," Emmett added, now sounding completely content with himself, now he thought it was all figured out.

"Hmm," I said, still not totally convinced. It just seemed to me that Emmett was putting everything off, deciding to deal with it at a later date.

"It'll work out, baby," he assured me, and kissed my forehead. I nodded, deciding not to question him further. I'd wait and see what happened.

We were quiet again for a while, before Emmett groaned loudly.

"UGH! I have to leave for work in twenty minutes, and I _really don__'__t want to_…" he whined.

"It's only for a few hours," I soothed. "Then we've the Jasper Jam, and you know they gave you and Edward the night off for that."

"I know," he whinged. "But _still_…"

He made a face, jutting out his lower lip.

"Aw, honey," I comforted, messing up his hair. I knew what it was like to dread going to work. "What can I do to cheer you up?" I asked, and he grinned.

"There are a load of very inappropriate answers to that question," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett."

"I love it when you say my name like an expletive."

"I love it when you shut up."

Emmett laughed, and then his eyes lit up. "I know what would cheer me up!" he said excitedly. "Let's ring Alice and Jasper."

"No," I said, my eyes widening. "They're probably screwing right now. Alice would kill me."

Emmett sniggered. "Oh, but think of how pissed off they'll be… oh, come on, it'll be funny."

"I refuse to partake in this," I said, eyeing him as he grabbed the phone and started dialling. Emmett just grinned devilishly at me and put it on speakerphone. We waited for them to pick up, me faking a nonchalant expression, Emmett bouncing up and down excitedly. No one answered, and it went straight to messages.

"Hi, this is Alice, leave your message after the beep!" Alice squeaked in her usual, bubbly way. Emmett waited for the beep, sniggering.

"HELLO!" he boomed, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I know you're there, so pick up the phone. Pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up-"

He stopped when Alice suddenly answered the phone.

"You're such a fucking asshole, you know that, Emmett?" she snapped, sounding breathless and pissed off. Emmett and I locked eyes and broke down into silent laughter.

"Oh sorry, Alice, am I interrupting?" Emmett asked innocently, fighting to keep his laughs in.

"Ugh," Alice said, and hung up. Emmett threw himself down on the couch next to me, joining in with my laughter.

"See?" he said smugly. "That was fun."

"She's going to kill us," I chortled.

"It was worth it," Emmett chuckled, and immediately grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him, grinning to myself. If I knew Emmett, and I did, then he was horny. Anybody even implied that they were having sex, and Emmett got horny.

He pulled my face down to meet his, and I kissed him, teasing lightly with my tongue. He slid his hands up and down my thighs, and his mouth moved down my jaw to kiss my neck, and I could feel his smile against my skin. My skin was starting to flush with heat, and my heart was beginning to race. I wiggled around on his lap and his breathing hitched, and he grabbed my waist tightly. I continued to move around on his lap, and his hands guided me, working me into a rhythm that suited him. I could feel his restrained hardness against me through the thin fabric of my leggings, and I kept moving, shivers of pleasure running up through me.

I kissed him, and his mouth was hot and rough against mine, hands beginning to creep under my dress…

Then the phone rang.

"Fucking hell," Emmett breathed. "Don't answer it."

"But what if it's my mother?" I said, trying to break away from his lips, but Emmett held me tightly in place and continued to kiss me.

"All the more reason not to answer the phone," he joked, in between kisses. He grabbed my ass and pressed me harder against him, and I decided to just stay where I was. The phone stopped ringing, and I remembered through my haze that I had forgotten to put on the answering machine. It flew out of my head, however, when Emmett continued to kiss me feverishly, and I threw myself back into the kissing.

And then the phone rang again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I growled, pulling away from Emmett. I struggled off of his lap, and he groaned, rolling his eyes and running his fingers through his curly, messy hair. I grabbed the phone, pissed off and breathless.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Hi, Rosalie," came the smooth voice of Jasper down the phone. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bastard.

I could hear Alice tittering in the background.

"Oh, hi, Jasper. No, you're not interrupting," I said nonchalantly, trying to regulate my breathing. "I hope you calling me isn't getting in the way of all your… activities."

That shut Alice up.

Jasper laughed. "I grew up with Emmett. If he hasn't screwed you yet, he's going to. In high school, if anyone even mentioned sex in front of him he-"

"I can imagine," I said, cutting across him, not particularly wanting to hear more of Emmett's escapades in high school.

"Tell him he's a dickhead from me," Emmett piped up, having deduced what was going on.

"Emmett says you're a dickhead," I told Jasper, who laughed.

"Tell Emmett he's a horny bastard and should be put down."

Emmett sniggered when I told him.

"Now, kindly fuck off, Jasper," I said nicely. "I'll let you get back to it. Enjoy yourselves."

"You too," Jasper said sincerely. "Have fun."

"I will."

"So will I."

We were both laughing as we hung up. Emmett watched me put the phone down and grinned. He beckoned me with his forefinger and smirking, I rejoined him on the couch.


	8. Jasper Jam

so sorry about the delay, my laptop broke! thank you for the reviews, hopefully I'll be updating this a lot sooner! enjoy!

Eight

I studied my reflection in the mirror, pursing my lips. I was wearing a recently purchased dress: dark purple, tight at the waist, with the skirt flaring out, layers of black net underneath. It was quite gothic, but it contrasted nicely with my blonde hair, and yes, I did look quite good.

I always felt vain for admitting that to myself, but in all fairness, I used to model. I'd have been useless if I didn't have an ego.

The girls, thankfully, didn't think any less of me for it. Alice wore what she wanted, and looked effortlessly stunning, but she never harped on about her looks. She was that type of 'I am what I am' person. Bella, on the other hand, only dressed up when necessary, and if anyone told her that she looked great she told them to shut up. She never received compliments well. It was ridiculous, because when she did make an effort to dress up she looked beautiful.

I shook my head, and focussed on my reflection again. The only major problem with the dress was the fact that my underwear line was extremely noticeable. I guessed I would have to do a Britney Spears and go without panties, and hope I got away with it.

After adding heels and accessories, I was good to go. I was looking forward to our Jasper Jam; it was always a great laugh. Being together again put us all on a fantastic high; we really did notice Jasper's absence when he was gone.

I went in search of Emmett, who I found in the kitchen, kneeling on top of the washing machine. I blinked, not sure my eyes were working. I did take a second to admire his perfect ass, though.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

Emmett spun around awkwardly, and hopped onto the floor. He sighed at me and put his hands on his hips.

"Where's my pink hat?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Emmett, not this shit again-"

"Rosalie!" he cut me off loudly. "I'm not leaving without my hat."

"Fine," I snapped. "I'll go without you."

"Fine," he said, raising his eyebrows, as though daring me.

I stood my ground, and we both tried to stare each other down. I would go without him, damn it, if I had to. Stupid, annoying idiot.

I expected him to cave first, because he usually did, but he just continued to glare at me challengingly. We were going to be late if we didn't leave now, and I didn't freaking _want_ to go without him. My resolve was beginning to weaken, and he grinned suddenly, probably realising this.

"Come on, Rosalie," he encouraged. "Just tell me where the hat is…"

"I want a divorce," I told him. "It's behind the couch."

"Yes!" he hissed triumphantly, grinning like a madman. "You won't get that divorce, Rosie, there's no way I'm letting a girl like you go," he added, reaching for my hand. I jerked it away from him, but my annoyance and exasperation with him was fading. "Rosalie…" he whined, and I allowed him to pull me into a hug.

"You look sexy, by the way," he said in my ear.

"I know," I said, and he chuckled. "I would say the same, but when you put that hat on your sex factor goes right out of the window."

"I don't care. It's my celebratory hat. Get over it."

He kissed me before pulling away and bounding into the living room in search of his hat, and I just rolled my eyes to myself. There wasn't really a point in arguing with Emmett when he had his heart set on something, and he had his heart set on wearing that hat. Unfortunately.

Eventually, we actually managed to leave the house. Upon arrival at Alice's place we noticed Bella's car already parked outside, so we were the last to arrive - again.

"We'd have been here sooner if you hadn't gone on about your stupid hat," I nagged Emmett, as we climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't _hidden_ my hat-"

"Shut up!"

Emmett snickered and threw an arm around me.

"You're as stubborn as a horse," he said.

"I think the expression is 'stubborn as a mule'," I pointed out.

"Whatever. You're as stubborn as some sort of animal, anyway," he said, and kissed my forehead. "Am I allowed to get pissed?"

I thought about it. "You can," I decided. "But don't get vulgar."

"I can't promise that, babes…"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I sighed.

"Because you know me too well."

"Unfortunately."

He sniggered.

We knocked on the door of Alice's apartment, and the little pixie herself answered, her face a little flushed. She had clearly been into the wine already.

"Hello!" she beamed. "Come in! Wait, Emmett, not you."

"Why?" he demanded, as I amusedly danced my way in the door.

"Because you're a prick," Alice said frostily.

Emmett grinned wickedly, and rolled his eyes. "Ah, you're not still angry at me over that little phone call, are you, Shorty? I was just kidding."

"Humph," Alice said, hiccupping.

"You know what he's like," I pacified her. "He's promised to behave tonight, though."

"I don't remember-" Emmett began, but one of my death-glares silenced him, and he snorted with laughter. "Fine," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I will behave."

Alice smirked and allowed him inside.

She lived in a beautifully decorated apartment, with a spacious living room cum kitchen. We walked down the small hall to find Jasper standing at the kitchen island, wrestling with corkscrews, and Bella and Edward were in the living room, feeding each other Doritos. There was a flurry of hugs and hellos, but we eventually managed to get ourselves seated.

Bella collapsed on the couch, taking up half of it and stretching. Emmett sat at her feet and started tickling them, resulting in a lot of squealing and kicking. Edward sat on the floor by Bella's head, a very large glass of wine clutched in his hand. I sat on the floor opposite Emmett, helping myself to the sweets on the coffee table in front of me. Alice sat next to me, and Jasper sat opposite her by Emmett's feet, and I noticed for the first time that he had some sort of paper crown on his head, like the ones you'd find in a Christmas cracker.

It rather set the tone for the night.

After much persuading, we all convinced Jasper to tell us some stories of Iraq. He didn't really like talking about his experiences, but we told him that all we would do was listen, and that we cared about him and wanted to hear the stuff that he did. Jasper talked for about half an hour, and I just sat there, hooked on the sound of his voice. It was unbelievable, some of the things he told us, and it was hard to imagine that _our_ Jasper had to witness some of the things he had.

Jasper grinned at all our faces, and cleared his throat.

"This is why I hate telling you all war stories. You look at me like I'm Jesus."

I joined in with the laughter.

"Don't tell me you don't love the attention," Edward grinned.

"Meh," Jasper shrugged. "Now let's get pissed."

We all cheered as Alice popped open another bottle of wine and poured a load of glasses.

"Will you all drink slowly?" Bella pleaded, eyeing the bottle warily. "I _would_ like to spend half the night with coherent adults."

"We promise, don't we?" Jasper said, looking around at us, and we all mumbled unenthusiastic replies, before laughing at Bella's expression.

"We are adults here, Bella," Emmett said in a posh voice. "I assure you we can handle our drink."

"Says the Master Pisshead," Alice muttered.

"Shut up, Drinky McFish."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Maybe I would if you weren't such a lush!"

"Adults!" I chided. "Act your ages."

I wanted to refuse my glass, but I thought it would look fishy, as Jasper and Bella and Edward still didn't know about my baby plan. I had managed to talk Emmett out of telling Edward, saying I didn't want to jinx it. Alice knew and that was more than enough. He agreed easily, and I was thankful that I didn't have to explain the whole Bella thing to him… I was the tiniest bit ashamed of myself, and I hardly wanted Emmett to be disappointed in me too.

I decided to just drink half a glass, which wouldn't hurt a baby, if it was at all possible that I had conceived yet. I felt excited at the thought. But I didn't _feel_ pregnant. I had the feeling that I would just know.

Because I hadn't eaten much, the little amount of wine that I had went straight to my head. The others were on their way to getting completely plastered, but I was only a quarter of the way there. I'd still remember everything tomorrow, but most of my inhibitions were already lost.

Edward was off his game; he definitely drank too much too fast. But Drunk Edward was totally a fun Edward, and I was looking forward to his robot dance moves, which were bound to happen at some point tonight. Bella rested on the couch, stone sober, and just laughed at her husband.

"Cullens!" Jasper barked, eyeing Emmett and Edward. "Did you organise a stripper for me?" he joked.

"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot to do," Edward said, almost too seriously, and Emmett shrugged.

"Aw," Jasper complained.

"What do you mean 'aw'?" Alice demanded. "If a woman comes in here and starts gyrating around naked to the Pussycat Dolls, I'll be furious."

"And I won't be," Emmett interjected.

I glared at him, and he coughed.

"I mean, I will be too."

I rolled my eyes.

"Honey," Jasper said to Alice, "I was only saying 'aw' because it meant these bastards-" he jabbed his fingers at Emmett and Edward "- organised nothing for me. But if _you_ want to gyrate around naked to the Pussycat Dolls later on, then believe me, I'll certainly not be saying 'aw'."

Alice blushed, and we all hooted and catcalled.

"You know, I think strippers are just tacky," Emmett said randomly, and I knew he was probably trying to make up for what he said earlier. Sure enough, he was gazing at me while he spoke. "I prefer pole dancers. Now that's just hot. Rosalie's really good with a pole, aren't you baby?" he grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

He was only referring to the _fitness_ pole dancing classes I had taken a few years ago, at the time when it was the latest craze, but the way he said it made it sound much dirtier than it actually was.

"Too much information," Edward slurred. "That's my sister in law."

"Just ignore Emmett," I advised him. "I do."

Emmett clutched his heart and pretended to be wounded. Alice and Edward then caused a momentary distraction by fighting viciously over the last dregs of wine in the bottle, and I blew a kiss at Emmett to let him know he was forgiven. Emmett pretended to catch it, and put it into the back pocket of his jeans. I raised my eyebrows at this, and he winked.

"Do I want to know?" Jasper asked suddenly, and I realised he had been watching our exchange.

I tapped my nose, laughing. Emmett sat forward in his chair.

"She got a new tattoo," he told Jasper, slapping him on the shoulder. "You weren't here for that, were you?"

"No," Jasper said eagerly, shaking his head. "You got a new tattoo, Rose?"

I nodded, smiling. "I felt like getting a new one, about two months ago."

"It's hot," Emmett said.

"And I bet _you're_ still too chicken shit to get one, eh?" Jasper teased him, grinning.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. "I'm not a fan of pain, OK? Tattoos hurt," he said, his voice purposely cracking on the last word. We laughed at him. "I got one and that's enough," he added.

"A tiny one," I muttered, and the group laughed again. He had gotten the letter R tattooed on his wrist, and complained like a bitch the entire way through it. I had three; a design running right around my left ankle, a ribbon on the small of my back, and the letter E on my wrist. We got the initials together, and we just knew that they wouldn't be regretted. We were staying together until we grew old, because we were crazy about each other. It wasn't going to change.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me. "Just because you can take needles in your skin…" he trailed off and grinned wickedly. "Oh, I forgot. You like pointed objects in your flesh, don't you baby?"

"Emmett!" I gave out, ignoring the sniggers. _God_. He was ruder than usual once he had a drink in him, and sometimes he was just too much. I was going to _kill_ him.

"OK, _that_," Jasper said, gesturing between both of us, "dirty flirty stuff has to stop. I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"Yeah, Emmett," I said, rather childishly.

"Sorry," Emmett said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Anyway," Jasper grinned. "Let's see your tattoo, Rosie."

I sighed, realising I was going to have to hike my dress up to show it off; it was on my hip.

"Don't get excited," I said, when I started to lift the skirt.

"Where exactly-" Jasper began nervously, but Emmett shushed him, watching me excitedly.

I managed to pull the dress up in such a way that my underwear, or lack thereof, wasn't flashed to the entire room. I exposed my left hip, on which there was a pink love heart.

"That's cool," Jasper approved. "I admire your high pain threshold."

"Thanks," I beamed. Jasper had a large tattoo of a dragon going along his right arm, and he was the one who interested me in them. We both considered ourselves as somewhat tattoo experts among the group; it was just our _thing_. "It was fine, really," I added. "I honestly will never know why Emmett insisted on making such a fuss when he was getting his done."

I glanced towards Emmett for the first time since hiking up my dress, grinning, and his expression made my stomach clench and my heart jump. Clearly he was the only one who had noticed the fact I wasn't wearing underwear, and he was grinning at me devilishly, his eyes dark and wicked. I winked discreetly at him, and he laughed, sitting back his chair.

"Edward, pass me those chilli crisps," Bella said, and began stuffing her face once she was handed them. "I can't stop eating," she sighed. "I'm constantly hungry. I'm going to be the size of a house in a few months."

Jasper turned eagerly in her direction. "So tell me all about this baby of yours, anyway. Do you know what you're gonna call it?"

Oh God. Not the baby talk. Please, anything else…

"Well, Edward and I are just throwing names around at this point," Bella smiled. "I want a really unusual name, though, something totally different."

"You can't have Cougar," Emmett interjected.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Emmett," Bella grinned. "I'm thinking along the lines of an amalgamation, or something like that."

"Interesting," Jasper nodded. "I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"Huh, neither can I," Bella said, widening her eyes. "But I'm so excited."

I was losing the will to live, but I kept my expression clear, all too aware of Alice and Emmett. I wouldn't let them think that I was resentful of Bella, not since they both called me out on it before.

Thankfully, the conversation moved onto something else eventually, and the people around me, bar Bella, became steadily drunker. The small bit of wine I had drank managed to go unnoticed by the others, so I wasn't questioned, but I did feel a bit tipsy. I really should have eaten something.

Around half eleven, Emmett and Jasper were loud and entertaining, Alice was giggly and pink in the face, and Edward was making robot noises every time he moved, which never failed to have me falling around laughing. Bella just laughed and shook her head at everybody.

"You know what?" Jasper shouted suddenly. "I think we need to hear some rapping!" His eyes focussed on me. "Rosalie! Go on and do a rap for us!"

"I ain't fucking rapping!" I scoffed. "You big retard."

"Rap, rap, rap!" Jasper chanted, and was joined immediately by Emmett and Edward and Alice.

"Oh, fine, if you'll shut the fuck up!" I yelled over them. I pushed my hair off of my face and tried to think on the spot. I'd just wing it and see what happened. I would hardly end up embarrassed, anyway; these were all my drunken friends, and it was just a laugh. They all quietened down and waited eagerly. I rolled my eyes and launched into an improvised rap verse.

"_My name is ROSALIE_

_You know I'm SEXY_

_Ain't no other bitch like ME_

_And there will never BE_!"

I laughed when they all started cheering and catcalling, and I took a clumsy bow.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed, grinning drunkenly at me.

"Go Rosie, go Rosie!" Alice started singing.

"My turn!" Jasper yelled, sitting up enthusiastically. Everyone quietened down to hear him, grinning excitedly.

"_My name is JASP-AH_

_I'll make you GASP-AH_

_Friendly like CASP-AH_

_But I'm hard to GRASP-AH_!"

We all cheered, Emmett guffawing loudly.

That was a crock of shit!" he cackled.

"I think I did fucking awesome considering nothing rhymes with 'Jasper'," the man himself retorted. "I'd like to see you do better, _Emmett_! Ha, find something that rhymes with that!"

Emmett didn't even think about it, and just launched into his own rap.

"_My name is EMMETT_

_I'm the best you'll ever GET_

_You'll need a HELMET_

_To do it how I like IT_!"

We all fell around laughing; I was in stitches. Jasper held up his hands in surrender, shaking with laughter, and Emmett threw his arms in the air victoriously.

"Now _that_ was hot!" I yelled at him, and he grinned widely, winking.

"Surely I'm the winner?" he asked the room.

"No, not yet!" Alice screeched. "Wait until you hear mine!" She cleared her throat loudly and smirked.

"_My name is ALICE_

_Ain't no stunner like THIS_

_If you fuck with me, BITCH_

_I'll be full of _-"

"PHALLUS," Emmett interrupted loudly. There was a collective roar of laughter.

Alice started throwing crisps at him. "I was going to say MALICE, you fucking jerk!"

"Sorry, Shorty, I was freestylin'," Emmett chortled, catching and eating the crisps she was throwing. Jasper pulled at her to get her to stop, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Control yer ho!" Emmett joked, still laughing. I honestly didn't know where the gangster talk was coming from. I couldn't breathe for laughing. It took ages before we were able to calm down, Alice sulking all the while.

"Shut up!" she kept saying, every time there was renewed laughter.

Then Edward just jumped in randomly with his own rap.

"_My name is EDWARD_

_Don't touch or you'll get CHARRED_

_You know that I like it HARD_

_Baby we'll break the HEADBOARD_!"

We all cheered him loudly when he was done.

"Winner, winner!" Jasper started chanting, and I joined in.

"But Rosie!" Emmett said indignantly. "Mine was way better! I came up with it like that-" he clicked his fingers "-and Edward had ten minutes to think about his REHEARSED one!" he yelled at Edward, his tone accusatory.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Emmett," Edward retorted, laughing.

"You sneaky, cheating, rehearsing bastard," Emmett growled, and stuck his middle finger up at his brother.

"Face it, Emmett," Alice shouted. "Edward's one was better!"

"Shut up, Phallus Girl," he sneered, and we all cracked up at the new nickname.

"Don't you _dare_ start calling me that!" she shrieked.

"But I love dares," Emmett said, smiling wickedly at her. Alice glared at him, incensed. She looked like she was going to explode. I was always amused watching them play fight. Emmett knew the right way to rile her up, and Alice was funny when she was angry.

"Emmett, if you start calling my girlfriend that, I will make you pay!" Jasper said, stepping in manfully, and Alice smirked at Emmett.

"OK," Emmett sighed, but his eyes were still sparkling. "I won't call her that… when you're around," he muttered under his breath, so quietly only I heard him. I choked on my drink.

"Guys, I think my ears have had enough for one night-"

"BELLA!" we all chorused at the same time, having temporarily forgotten about her. She was still stretched out lazily on the couch, her cheeks red from laughing at us, no doubt.

"Rap, rap, rap!" Jasper chanted.

"What did you think of my rap, honey?" Edward demanded over him, grinning his dazzling crooked smile at her.

"The best," she smiled, and he looked smug.

"See?" he said to Emmett.

"Rap, rap, rap!" Jasper continued.

"Shut that up!" I told him, the noise beginning to grate on my ears. He threw me an offended look.

"Make me," he said.

"I just did."

"You wanna make something out of this, Rosalie," he demanded drunkenly.

"I'll fucking make something and then I'll destroy it," I threatened, not even sure if I was making sense.

"You won't get a chance, 'cause I'll make you self destruct," Jasper growled.

I was suddenly aware of everyone watching us amusedly.

"If I self destruct I'm bringing you with me, so either way, you're fucked!" I yelled.

"You're the one who's fucked, Rosalie!" he shouted.

"Shut up, Jasper fucking Whitlock!"

"You shut up, you blonde fucking… blonde!" He struggled for an insult.

"You're blonde as well, you dipshit!"

"Did you just call me a dipshit?!"

"OK!" Emmett said loudly. "Time to break up the battle of the blondes… Rosalie, sorry baby, but I'm going to have to take Jasper's side."

"What?" I shrieked at him.

"Bros before hoes," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, chicks before dicks," Alice said, and wrapped her arm around my waist. We all sniggered at her new saying. We both smirked at our partners, who had their eyebrows raised at us, waiting to see who'd cave first. I had a feeling it would be Jasper, but then again, Emmett never liked fighting with me…

"OK, as much fun as this is, I really think-"

"BELLA!" we all chorused again, the stupid tiff forgotten about.

"You didn't rap!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm not drunk," she pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yeah, it does," she smiled, shaking her head. "You know, it's only when I'm sober do I realise what a bunch of idiots I'm friends with," she said. "But I'm going home, I'm wrecked."

"Aw, honey," Edward protested.

"You can stay," she said. "It's fine."

"No," he shook his head. "I'll come home with you."

Emmett made a noise like the cracking of a whip, and Edward turned on him, ignoring the sniggers.

"You so can't talk," he said, making a face at his brother. "Rosalie has you around her little finger."

"Hah," I laughed, before Emmett could retort. "Then how come I can never get him to shut up?"

Everyone laughed, including Emmett.

"See?" he said smugly. "Bye, Eddie…"

Edward rolled his eyes, and proceeded to do the robot out the front door, Bella following him, shaking her head.

"Bye guys," she called, and we all yelled goodbyes.

"Maybe we should go as well," I suggested, raising my eyebrows at Emmett. He just shrugged, not bothered, and Alice said she'd call us a taxi.

"What about the car?" I wondered. I didn't feel sober enough to drive.

"Leave the keys here," Alice said. "One of us will drop it to yours tomorrow."

"OK," I said, and hugged her. "My bestest friend," I mumbled.

"Totally," she giggled, and gave me a squeeze. "I'll call that taxi."

"'K," I said, beginning to feel awfully sleepy. I shuffled over to the couch and collapsed next to Emmett, who put his arm around me. I smiled watching Alice dialling the taxi company, trying not to laugh at Jasper, who was dancing around her stupidly and making funny faces at her.

Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the lack of panties?" he asked softly, and my smile widened.

"No, I thought you would notice. And approve," I breathed.

"Oh, I do approve. I approve so _much_," he growled.

I giggled. "You'll have to show me your appreciation…"

"Oh, I will," Emmett vowed. "I know just how to show you how much I approve…"

"I'll be sure to show you my appreciation towards _that_," I whispered, grinning.

"I'll make sure you _scream_ your appreciation," he said in my ear, and I shuddered again when I felt his tongue trace the rim of my ear.

My God, he did not know what he did to me.

"I'll scream your name, baby, only your name," I said breathlessly, my stomach clenching painfully with excitement and lust.

"I'll make sure you're screaming _my_ name," Emmett replied huskily. "'Cause baby, don't you forget how I make you feel…"

"I don't," I purred. "You know you're all the man I need…"

"You know I can give it to you like a man…"

I shivered violently, because the way he was saying those words was unbelievably sexy, and I wanted more than anything to get out of here.

"OK!" We were broken out of our dirty bubble by Jasper, who was throwing himself back on the couch. "Take that somewhere else. Preferably a bedroom in your own house."

Emmett sniggered, and I blushed, pulling away from him a little.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked Jasper.

"I didn't hear a word," Jasper assured me. "But I didn't need to. With you two it never changes, does it?"

"Nope," Emmett said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to my feet. "Come on, sexy," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Let's take our appreciation fan club elsewhere."

I blushed again.


End file.
